


Fantastic Beasts and What Happened to Them

by Salina



Series: Fantastic Beasts and How Newt Lost Them (again) [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom
Genre: Action, Anger, Awkward Newt, Battle!, Comfort, Definitely Some Humor, F/M, Fight Scenes, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, I Lied More Insignificant OC's, Intensity, Loss, More Intense Later On, More awkwardness, OC, OC Beast, Only one OC, PROTECTIVE TINA, Plenty of Creatures, Romance, Sadness, Sickness, Stupid Grindelwald, Tears, Too Much Awkward, many feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10201637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salina/pseuds/Salina
Summary: Newt Scamander has returned to New York, and things couldn't be better. The old gang is back, and there is even a reignited spark between him and Tina, but all good things always have to come to an end it seems. It doesn't take long for everyone to realize there's something going on, and they are right in the midst of it. Whats supposed to be a quick, simple visit from Newt turns into a spiral of Mystery, Loss and Grief, and everyone is left wondering "What else could possibly go wrong?".No, nothing is ever that simple.





	1. Returning

Hi! Welcome to my story! If you like it, don't forget to tell me what you think! I hope you enjoy it!

 

It was beautiful, clear day. A ship thundered across the water below, sailing towards the harbor of New York city. Upon it, were hundreds of bustling citizens, each with their own destination in mind, but there was one certain person who stuck out from the rest. In the front of the ship, stood a man on the younger side, with slightly messy, reddish brown hair and a blue overcoat, a brown suitcase sitting on the ground next to him. Newt Scamander reached down, patting the side of the case.  
“Now, I'm trusting you all to behave.”  
A response in the form of a chirp came from the box. Newt smiled and looked back off the front of the ship. A cool wind blew on his face. It had been a while since he had last visited his friends in New York, and he was eager to see them again, in a less death threatening situation of course.  
“Ah. Nice day, don't you think?” Said a man to his right. Newt looked up surprised at the sudden conversation.  
“Oh- um, yes.” He said quickly.  
He looked at the man, who was about as tall as him, with charcoal black hair and a goatee. He was leaning over he edge, clearly enjoying himself.  
“So, what brings you to New York?”  
Newt smiled to himself, thinking of his first encounter with Jacob. It was very similar to this setting. He thought of something to make up to tell him, but realized he had a truthful response.  
“Oh, just, visiting a few friends of mine.”  
“Very nice. Yeah, I've been looking forward to coming to New York for quite a while. Lots of job opportunities, you know?”  
Newt nodded his head in agreement, still thinking about how his meet up would go once he arrived.  
“Well, I best be going. My wife and kids are all the way on the other side of the ship and were just about there.”  
He pulled out a pocket watch and looked at it, before closing it and quickly putting it away.  
“Pleasure meeting you.”  
Newt looked off into the distance at the harbor which was getting very close. His anticipation was building up inside.  
“Here we are everyone. New York once more.”

….......

(A/N) I apologize for the shortness, this is just an introduction, no other chapters are this short, trust me. I'll insert the next chapter for your convinence.

 

Newt walked down the side of the road, passing all the same kinds of people he had seen before. People loudly talking and walking, horses with buggies, and the pungent smell of gas and coal from nearby houses and businesses. He frowned a little at the recollection of his previous friend, Jacob, who had been obliviated before his departure. It had always saddened him, knowing they wouldn't ever exchange in the same conversations they once did. He shook off the thoughts and kept walking. It was a miracle he remembered where Tina and Queenie lived, seeming he had only been a few times before. His thoughts were put on hold by a somebody suddenly hitting him in the shoulder. He tripped, but quickly caught himself as the other person fell, spilling their belongings.  
“So sorry! Here, let me help you with that.” Newt said automatically, reaching down to pick up the papers on the ground. Deliberate or not, you certainly run into a lot of people in this city.  
“Oh man, real sorry about that! I was in such a rush to get to my bakery and-”  
Newt looked up, not only at the cut off sentence, but at the familiar voice. His eyes grew wide at who he saw in front of him. It was no one other than Jacob Kowalski himself.  
“Hey, have I seen you from somewhere? You look awfully familiar.” He asked.  
Newt quickly shook his head.  
“No I don't believe so.” He said, handing Jacob the last of the papers.  
“No I'm pretty certain I-”  
Newt inhaled sharply.  
“It can't be.” Jacob said, shaking his head.  
Newt wasn't sure if he wanted Jacob to remember him or not, seemings it could spell disaster if MACUSA found out. He watched as Jacob studied him closely, and became very uncomfortable. After a few seconds everything in Jacobs face seemed to click.  
“Newt? Is it really you?”  
Newt smiled. Jacobs face lit up and he embraced Newt.  
“It's real nice to see you and all, but- maybe, er-not in the middle of town?” Newt said, awkwardly.  
“Oh right. Say, you don't think you could-?”  
“Sure thing.”  
Newt looked around to see if there was anyone looking, then Disapparated. After a few seconds they Apparated right in front of a building. Newt looked up in wonder at the small, simple building. What caught his eye is the name KOWALSKI painted on it. Jacob smiled triumphantly at it.  
“Its not much. But it's what I've always dreamed of since I was small.”  
Newt found himself at a loss for words. He continued staring, trying to register what he was seeing. He looked over at somebody walking towards them.  
“Kawalski! Glad your here! Thought I'd drop by and grab some breakfast before work.”  
“Not a problem Mr. Brandy! Just lemme open up and I'll get you something.” Says Jacob, who's putting a key into the locket on the door. They both walked in, Newt following.  
“You know, you just can't get pastries this good anymore. And the shapes! So original! I love it!”  
Newt looked over behind the counter at some of the deserts. He did a double take at what he saw. The pastries were woven and bend into forms of the beasts. There were Erumpents, Demiquises, heck, even Nifflers! That was something he did not expect to see.  
“Thank you again!” Said Brandy as he walked out of the store, bag in his hand. There now a delicious aroma filling the air. Newt admired the inside of the store. It felt cozy, familiar even.  
“Wow! Its so great you're here! You know, you're the whole reason this was even possible. Thanks” Jacob said.  
“Oh don't mention it. Least I could do.”  
“So, what brought you back to New York?”  
Newt remembered Jacob didn't know he was planning to come back.  
“Well, I, thought it would be nice to pay everyone a visit.”  
Newt thought for a second. Despite his cleared name, he would be in serious trouble if anyone found out that he had come back with the case, and spoke with Jacob.  
“Er- Well, speaking of, I best be going. Great meeting up with you again.” Newt said quickly.  
“You'll be back right?” Jacob asked. His face dropping.  
“Definitely.”  
Newt hurried out the store, realizing he would be done for if anyone from MACUSA saw him. He quickly walked down the side walk, and discretely slipped into an alley not so far away. He went over ways he could see Tina and Queenie in his mind. Men weren't allowed at the apartment complex she stayed at, and he certainly couldn't go waltzing into MACUSA. He would need another strategy. Newt pulled out his wand, hesitating on what he was about to do. He moved it along his clothes, causing his hair and wardrobe to change dramatically. He looked at a broken mirror conveniently placed a few feet from him.  
“Oh no-that won't do” He said to himself.  
He repeated the motion, but this time his hair is short, with his front in a cowlick, and instead of his normal blue trench coat, he had on a plain dark gray suite and a dark blue tie. He looked again. He looked completely unrecognizable to himself, but that was probably from him never wearing his hair or clothes like what he had them. For good measure he changed his hair to a midnight black, and his eyes, a dark brown.  
“Better. Now, I just need an American accent.”  
Newt cleared his throat, completely forgetting how ridiculous he might look talking to himself in an alleyway.  
“Hi there- oh no no. Uh, good day?- nope not that either. Afternoon! Oh, good enough. What do you guys think? Am I a convincing American?” he asked, looking down to his case. Another chirp came from the box.  
“Good” He made sure to change his case from its usual brown color to a regular black suitcase.  
“Well, ah, here goes nothing.” Newt said before Dissaparating then Apparating in front of the Woolworth building. Immediately he saw the man in the cloaked uniform from before. He walked up, trying not to look suspicious.  
“A friend of mine wanted me to come down on regards of a wand permit. He works here.”  
The guard nodded his head, opening the door. Newt walked in, hiding the excitement he felt that his plan had worked, and that they didn't ask for a name. He walked across the level, past people walking with suitcases and what-have-you. Newt bit his lower lip, which was a force of habit, as he thought of where Tina might be. Last time he had been there they went to the major investigation place, so maybe there was a minor one as well? He went out on a limb and tapped the shoulder of a person nearby.  
“Excuse me, I'm looking for somebody by the name of Tina? Tina Goldstein?”  
“Oh yep, level 3B just tell red you're going to see her. If he asks who sent you, tell him Pat did.” The man said. He had a very heavy Brooklyn style accent.  
“Great-thank you.” Newt said in his American accent before heading off towards the elevator.  
As he got there it opened, and two men in suites walked out. Newt quickly walked in.  
“Level 3B please.”  
“And you're here for?” The goblin asked.  
“Tina Goldstein. Pat said she was on 3B” Newt said, trying to sound as though he somewhat knew his way around the place.  
“Okay.”  
The goblin reached up with his long stick, and pushed a button, causing the elevator to descend. Newt kept running situations that might occur when he gets down there, along with what to do in case, for instance someone was to ask for I.D.  
“Here you are.”  
“Thank you.” Said Newt, walking out of the elevator. He looked around for a second trying to find were the office was.  
“Go down a little to your right, the office is to your left.” The Goblin said as the doors were closing.  
Newt turned around to thank him again but the doors were already closed. He hurried looking out for a sign stating her name or something about the investigation team. After a little while of searching he finally saw a sign that said Investigation Office In dark, bold letters on top of the door. Newt quickly peeked in, making sure it was Tina at the desk. Sure enough, there she sat with a pile of paperwork in front of her. He knocked on the door twice.  
“Come on in!” Tina shouted from inside.  
Newt slowly opened the door and walked in, both nervous and thrilled to see Tina again.  
“Oh, hello. What can I help you with?”  
Newt breathed in quickly, at a loss for words. He had no clue what to say. He was always bad at greetings.  
“Hello, Tina.” he said. Almost at once he wanted to slap himself for sounding so idiotic.  
“Uh, do I know you?”  
Nothing to lose now, Newt thought to himself. He sat his case down and pulled out his wand as Tina sat, completely dumbfounded. He quickly changed back his original attire, hair and eye color.  
“It can't be...it cant be.” Tina said, in shock.  
Newt smiled awkwardly. “Is this better?” He asked in his regular voice.  
Tina stood up and slowly walked over to him, studying him very closely, as if she was making sure it was the real him. Newt looked down to the floor, unsure of what she was doing or what he should do. Without warning a small “Eeep” came from his throat as Tina enveloped him in a hug. She quickly backed off. Newt looked up at her. To his surprise she was blushing.  
“Newt!” she exclaimed, as if she was trying to cover up what had just happened. “You're back! Oh this is so great! Wait. How did you get in?”  
“Just a little change of clothes and careful planning.” Newt responded.  
“I could barely tell it was you! The freckles almost gave it away though.”  
“Dully noted.”  
Tina smiled at him, but not like when they first met. This smile was similar to when they were saying goodbye. It was more of a loving, caring smile. Newt thought back to when he had stroked her hair. He never had done anything like that, but in the moment something inside of him caused him to do it. What it was exactly he had wondered about since after it happened. It made him wonder if he liked her. After being alone for so long, he wasn't sure of a lot anymore.  
“So, this is your office?” Newt asked, trying to make small talk.  
“Yeah. Thanks to you! I still can't thank you enough for getting me this.”  
Newt rubbed the back of his neck.  
“Oh I really didn't do much-”  
“Sure you did! Without you, I was probably fired.”  
“All I really did was just make sure they knew what you had done. That's all.”  
“Either way, thanks.” Tina said, still smiling. “Oh, have you seen Jacobs bakery? Its so great he got to open it up. Queenie won't stop talking about the way he smiled at her. She keeps saying he must remember her. It makes you wonder if he remembers anything else.”  
“Well, I did happen to run into him earlier- quite literally- and, he was definitely in high spirits. Especially after he realized who I was.” Newt said, looking at the books on a shelf near him.  
“So he remembered you? Did you say anything?” Tina asked. Newt shook his head.  
“No, not at first. Once he figured it was me, we went there. He seemed really glad to have his bakery.”  
Tina went silent for a second, probably registering what she had just heard.  
“Wow, That's so great. I'm so happy for him.” Tina said.  
Newt nodded his head slightly, still looking at the books on the shelves, as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. He picked up a book covered in dust.  
“Tales of Beedle the Bard? I didn't know I even had that.” Tina said, looking at the book in his hands.  
“Wait a second” Newt said, partially to Tina and partially to himself.  
“What is it? Did you find something?”  
“Look at this, does this look familiar to you at all?”  
Tina studied the picture closely. It was a triangle, with a circle inside accompanied by a line going down the middle.  
“Yeah, its the that symbol from the tale of the three brothers isn't it?”  
Newt looked from the book, staring at nothing as he concentrated. He had seen that from somewhere before.  
“Credence” Newt whispered. Tina looked at him puzzled.  
“What?”  
“Credence, he had a necklace with this symbol on it, did he not?”  
“I'm not sure, I never really looked.”  
“I'm sure he did.”  
“I never saw him with it on.”  
“Maybe he didn't have it before.”  
Both thought for a second, thinking about possible ways he could of got it.  
“I think I've got it” Tina said, snapping her fingers. “Graves- I mean- Grindlewald, had met him around the same time he started wearing it, maybe he gave it to him?”  
“Whats even more intriguing, is what he said to me before he was taken away. He said, “Will we die, just a little?” I never really understood what it meant, but perhaps it had something to do with the symbol.” Newt said, turning the book in his hands.  
“Well, my shift is almost over, weekdays I have most of the day off, so why don't we head to my house and we can try figuring it out?”  
“Sounds good.” Newt took out his wand again, changing back to the way he had looked when he came out. Tina couldn't help but stare, knowing it was still him, but never seeing him look so different.  
“You know, you look very nice in a suite.”  
Tina immediately wanted to take back the comment. Newt turned around to face her, somewhat surprised at the comment, he didn't show it though.  
“Oh, er- well, thank you.” He replied.  
“We should try making it look like were not together.” Tina said hastily. Newt felt dumb for immediately thinking she had meant something else at first.  
“You go now and wait for me in the alley, I'll meet you there after my shift ends in a few minutes.” Tina said finally.  
“Right.” Newt said before Disapparating. Right on time the door opened, revealing a man in a suite.  
“Goldstein? Talking to yourself?” He asked walking in.  
“Oh!” Tina said, caught off guard but thankful he didn't see Newt. She quickly recovered.  
“I tend to do that when I'm working Mr. Berliner. Busy day in your office?”  
Berliner shook his head rolling his eyes.  
“Not in the least bit. I'm guessing yours way just as bland.”  
“Yes.”  
“Not much has been going on since that fellow with the case full of monsters shown up you know?”  
Tina went rigid at the sentence.  
“Well, I guess I'm calling it a day. I'll catch you later Goldstein.”  
“See you later, Pat.”  
…....

 

(A/N) Hi guys! Well, Yay! Newt and Tina Reunited! (I'm sorry it wasn't a more touching moment, I'm waiting for the right time.). I'm a shipper of Tewt, and Jaqueenie. For now, I'm trying to think of heart touching moments (I have some, don't worry) *Cue evil laugh and creepy hand rubbing... But anyways, I hope you liked it! Please comment (I'll reply)! I would really love some feedback. I don't get any, how am I doing? Anything you want to see? I can't know what you want if you don't tell me!


	2. Sweet Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina visit Jacobs bakery for the first time

Newt patiently waited on the inside of the alley, catching quick glimpses of himself in the mirror now and then.  
“I'm still impressed with this disguise, barely I know its me when I look in the mirror.”  
Newt looked down at his case. For a split second his heart dropped, but he quickly remembered he changed the outside of the case. He hoped nobody walked by and saw him in the alley, seemings he was dressed in all black. He was quite a ways back though, so nobody should see him.  
“Newt?” A voice called from the end of the narrow alleyway. In the darkness Newt squinted his eyes and saw the silhouette of a figure. He immediately realized it was Tina.   
“I'm here” He said walking towards her.  
“Okay good. Say, lets stop by Jacobs bakery, pay him a visit.”  
“I don't know, we might have a hard time getting in from what I've heard.” Newt said walking out.   
Tina chuckled a bit, not at the comment but at a remembrance at how little Newt looked at anyone in the eye. He rarely did to her, but on some occasions he did. He usually had his head down and hunched over. Tina looked at him. He was walking, looking around. She had always had a curiosity about his behavior. She had guessed it was a mix of not much human interaction for a while, and being more accustomed to his creatures, and maybe from all those years of convincing his beasts he was small, harmless and not a threat at all, he convinced himself too. One thing she remember him by was his eyes. It wasn't the colour as much as it was the light behind them. There was something she never seen before, it was a passion that shown through. She never forgot the way his eyes twinkled the last time they had seen each other. Tina cleared her mind, thinking it was childish to think about things like that. They were just friends, nothing more. She saw a long line of people coming from a shop ahead. People were walking out, bags in their hands, some were eating. Following her seeing the bakery, a wonderful scent caught her attention. They walked up, Tina gawking at the bakery itself.  
“So Queenie was right, this place is amazing.” Tina whispered.   
Newt looked at her, amused at her reaction, which was about the same as his.  
“I would say lets go in- but...” Newt said.  
After a few minutes of waiting in line, they had finally made it inside. Jacob wasn't at the front desk. After being a few people from the front of line, he had emerged, arms full of boxes.  
“Okay everyone who needs dozens can come over here!” Jacob yelled over the chatter of all the people. Another man went over to take the orders of the group of people who had moved over, Jacob quickly went back to man the register when him and Newt and Tina caught eyes. He abruptly stopped, wide eyed but smiling at them. Tina timidly waved at him, Jacob who was still in shock waved back.   
“Why do I feel like what were about to do is gonna get me fired?” Tina whispered to Newt, just loud enough for nobody to hear but him.  
“Because you worry far too much” Newt said plainly.  
“Hey Tina! Wow, it's been awhile!” Jacob looked around, making sure nobody was watching them. “Never really forgot about you.” He turned his voice to a whisper. “Did you hear Newts back in town? Ran into him on my way here. It was real great seeing him, after I recognized him of course.”   
Tina nearly forgot Newt was in disguise.  
“Yeah I did, in fact, he's standing right next to me, meet us outside during your next break.” Tina whispered so quietly Newt barely heard what she said.  
Jacob nodded his head. “So, would you two like?” He said. Tina peeked at the board and almost passed out. Jacob turned around and looked at the board upon seeing her reaction.  
“Oh right.” He chuckled.   
“I'll take a number 4.” Tina said, still jolted.  
“How about you?” Jacob said, looking at Newt. Newt quickly turned his head from looking at the embroidery on the walls. He remembered the American accent  
“Oh- Uh, same please.”   
Jacob, who looked surprised at his American accent, put in the orders. “Okay, let me get your totals real quick........ that will be 6.50.”   
Tina went to pull money from her handbag but Newt stopped her.  
“Here I got it” He said, Pulling out a ten from his pocket. He handed it to Jacob. Jacob quickly handed him back change.  
“Just wait over there” He pointed to the other side of the line “And I'll get your orders right out.”   
Tina and Newt moved over to the side, Tina look at Newt incredulously.  
“What was that for?”  
Newt looked at her, confused.  
“Excuse me?”  
“You didn't have to pay for that.”  
“Yes, well, that was a small thank you to you from me.” Newt said, his eyes avoiding hers.  
“For what?” Tina chuckled.  
“Well, lots of things- for instance- letting me stay at your house, seemings I, didn't have anywhere else to go”   
“Oh that, that was really nothing-”  
“And might I add food-” Newt, who was about to go on was cut off by a defeated Tina  
“Okay I get it, thank you for paying.”  
Newt went to reply when Jacob came around the corner with 2 bags.  
“Here you guys go.” He said, handing them the bags. He lowered his voice. “I'll meet you guys outside in about 10 minutes, just gotta finish up these next few orders”   
Tina nodded and the two went outside. Newt reached into the bag and pulled out a pastry, which looked exactly like a Demiquise.   
“Better not eat this in front of them, lots of mixed reactions.” Newt said, laughing. He made sure nobody saw and took his wand and sent it to a cabinet inside the case.  
“When you came, you didn't happen to look at my apartment first, did you?” Tina asked a little randomly. Newt, who was a little surprised, thought for a second.  
“No, why?”  
“Well, we don't live in the same apartment anymore, we were kicked out, don't know what for, but I'll show you were we live later.”  
Newt, who was still confused, nodded. Tina felt brainless for indiscriminately saying that. For a while both stood there, just the awkward silence between them. Newt had slid down, sitting against the side of the building, looking at pebbles. Tina almost laughed but didn't. She just passed the time watching cars pass. She decided after a while to break the silence.  
“I didn't know you had American dollars with you.”   
“I made sure I had plenty after last time I came, after all, I had only planned staying a few hours last time.” Newt said, almost distantly. He was thinking about the events from the last time he came. He thought of how nothing in the city seemed to change yet everything else has. Jacobs a bakery owner, Tina's an auror with her own office. What struck Newt as funny was that both of them urged that he was the cause of their success. People in the past have always said how he made things worse, but that was a long time ago, maybe things have changed. He seemed to have changed. Newts mind automatically went back to him and Tina before he left. Now why won't that leave his mind? It just keeps coming back to thought. He can't look at Tina without seeing her and him at the boarding gate at the harbor. What was so significant about that that he can't stop thinking about it? Something occurred to him right then. He really didn't know his own feelings anymore, did he?  
“Newt?”  
Newt snapped out of his trance and looked up at Tina  
“Hm?”  
“You look out of it, are you okay?”  
“Oh yes, I'm fine.” Newt said.  
Just then Jacob walked out of the store smiling merrily.  
“Howdy there.” Jacob said walking with a skip in his step.   
“Jacob!” Tina exclaimed turning towards him. Both hugged and began talking about what they've been doing. Newt stood up, brushing off his clothes. Jacob immediately remembered that it was Newt who was next to Tina.  
“Newt! I couldn't even tell it was you. Very sharp.”   
Newt looked down, completely forgetting what he had been wearing.  
“Oh, Thank you”  
“Wow, this is so crazy. Its like some crazy form of Deja-vu or something” Jacob chuckled.  
“I'm not sure if you remembered , but if anyone finds out Newt came back, or that you remember us, we are all in big trouble, so we have to make sure we stay under the radar.” Tina said  
“Oh right” Jacob said, remembering. “There was a whole lot of fuss about the case.”   
Tina thought back to when they had been locked away. She still felt incredibly guilty, considering she was the one who turned him in in the end.   
“You got the latch fixed, right?” Tina asked Newt cautiously. Newt couldn't help but chuckle.  
“Yes I did.”  
Relief washed over Tina's face. “Good, I do not want another beast chase like last time.”  
“So uh, were's Queenie at? Back at your place?” Jacob asked awkwardly.   
“Yeah. What time do you get out? One of us could come by and pick you up, we don't live in the same place but we don't have to sneak in anymore.”  
“I get out at 8 on weeknights.”  
“Okay, somebody will be by and get you. We should probably get going. Ready Newt?”  
Newt nodded.  
“We will see you in a little while then!” Tina said.   
“Until then.”  
Jacob walked back into the store and Newt and Tina Disapparated.

......


	3. Unwieldy Situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt arrives at the Goldsteins home, but things quickly turn for the worst as come delicate subjects are brought up about Newt's past.

Tina and Newt, Apparated in front of a tall apartment building.  
“Queenie's gonna be hysteric when she see's you” Stated Tina, opening the door for Newt.  
“Its right up here to the left” She said behind his. Newt walked up the stairs, it was dark and cramped on the stairway, and there was a smell of must. Cobwebs littered everywhere.  
“Mind the second to last step” Tina warned. Newt carefully avoided the step, which was snapped in half, he looked and saw a dark room below them. Tina read the look on Newts face.  
“We can't fix it on account of the landlord, he'll notice, and he wants to fix it himself.”  
“Uh- are you sure this is safe?”  
“No. The apartment itself is much better though.” Tina said, unlocking the door. Newt quickly changed back to his normal appearance and walked in behind her.  
“Queenie are you home?” Tina called out. After a beat there was a response.  
“Yeah hold on!”  
Newt looked at the room. To his right there was the kitchen, and to his left was a door, which was probably the bathroom. Just beyond the kitchen, across the counter was a table with 4 chairs. It was very rustic, with wood floors, and paneled walls, but it felt cozy. Newt sat his case down on the floor as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.  
“What's going on Teen-” Queenie cut off as she saw Newt. Her face turned to pure delight.  
“Mr. Scamander, what brings you back to New York?”  
“Just came to visit.”  
“Well, make yourself at home, honey.” She said, putting cups in the cupboards with her wand.  
Newt suddenly realized one main thing he had to do, and it was also a huge reason he had come back .  
“Oh, Tina,- I uh, I have something for you” Newt said handing her a book. It had a plain black cover, obviously not finished. Tina stared for a second.  
“You really wrote it?”  
Newt smiled.  
“It still needs some editing and a cover, and maybe a few more chapters.”  
Tina took the book and opened it, revealing a chapter about Centaurs. She looked through some pages reading bits of it.  
“Wow. I've only heard of half of these creatures. You've seen these all?”  
“Yes. Some were more difficult to approach than others, but yes, I've seen and studied each and every single one. The more endangered ones are the ones I keep, or ones that just need protection.”  
“What about the more dangerous ones?”  
“Well, sometimes no matter how much research you do, or how much you know, animals can be unpredictable. Its more a live and learn type deal with some of them.”  
Tina imagined beasts like Swooping Evil or the Erumpent.  
“Have they hurt you before?” Tina asked, curious.  
“Definitely. Back at Hogwarts being me, I was sent to the hospital wing on multiple occasions, even sometimes out on the field even now. My brother has scars from battle, I have scars from doing what I love.” Newt chuckled. Tina remembered his brother being mentioned before at MACUSA.  
“Were you and your brother close?”  
Tina let the question slip, but felt remorse after seeing Newts face change. It went from joy, most likely remembering his run ins with the creatures, to a slight sadness. He was obviously trying to hide It, but it shown through.  
“Yes. Very.”  
Tina watched Queenie from across the room. Newt, who was facing away from her, was oblivious to her reading his mind. Queenie looked at Tina, her face was full of sadness. She shook her head and went back to work. Tina couldn't imagine what she could've read.  
“I'm sorry Newt” Tina said sadly. “I shouldn't of asked you all those questions”  
“Don't be, its perfectly fine. Besides, nobody really asks about my creatures, so its nice to talk a little about them. Um, were do you want my to set my things?”  
Tina, who was still feeling bad, gestured to the stairs.  
“Just upstairs, go a little to the left and there will be a door on front of you, its a spare room with two beds, feel free to choose one” She said giddy about having Newt back, like old times.  
“Great, thank you.” Newt said, walking to the stairs. Tina watched him disappear around the corner, waited a few seconds until she heard the footsteps moving around upstairs, then moved to Queenie.  
“Oh, Tina” was all Queenie could say.  
“What happened?” Tina asked.  
“He really misses his brother. I saw a replay, I saw Newt, he was very young, wearing a robe. These boys, they were hitting him, kicking him. All of a sudden I saw another boy, he was older, he ran in and fought off the other boys. It was his brother, then a there was a quick flash to him and Newt saying goodbye, and his brother had a suitcase.” Queenie said, looking incredibly sad. Tina took in what her sister had said.

Upstairs

Newt stood at the top of the stairs, not moving. He had heard Queenie talking to Tina about him and his brother. He remembered his brother always fighting off the boys who liked to beat him up. Newt reached and touched the side of his head where there was a scar only few knew about. It was the same scar he got from being thrown into a desk before his brother came in. Newt would never forget the look on his brothers face when he saw him on the floor. Never had he seen him so angry. His brother was suspended for a few weeks after what he did to those boys. Newt closed his eyes. He was so heartbroken after his brother had left to go on the front lines, and so terrified something would happen to him. Newt shook of the memories and sat down on the top step. He couldn't believe she had read his mind. Queenie's voice floated through his head.  
“People are easier to read when their hurting.”  
Hadn't he told her before not to do that? Newt couldn't help but feel a little angry and embarrassed she had shared it with Tina. He really didn't know what to do. He didn't want to just leave or anything, but he also didn't want to go down and face them now that they probably felt so bad for him. He heard Queenie speak again, but couldn't make it out since it was in a hushed voice. He didn't have time to get up when Tina peeked her head around the corner. Her eyes went wide slightly.  
“Oh Newt! How long have you been sitting there?”  
Newt tried coming up with something in the moment.  
“Oh sorry, I was just thinking.” Newt could tell Tina was worried he had heard them talking. After all, he didn't answer her question.  
“Well come on down, were just about to have lunch.”  
“Alright, just give me one minute I need to check on them.” Newt said, standing. Tina nodded her head and walked back downstairs. She walked out of the living room.  
“What happened?” Queenie asked. Tina shook her head. She immediately knew.  
“He heard me? Oh no..” she said, putting a hand to her mouth.  
“Its fine Queenie, you didn't mean any harm-”  
“No it ain't Tina, it wasn't any of my business.”  
“No this is my fault, I shouldn'ta asked.”  
Both girls stood there feeling guilty. Footsteps sounded from upstairs and started coming down the stairs. Queenie straightaway started making sandwiches, and Tina went to the fridge and got a pitcher of water and ice. Newt came around the corner, seeing both girls working all of a sudden. Tina tried making conversation.  
“So, are all the beasts accounted for?”  
“Yes.”  
Tina thought of what else to say.  
“How's Pickett?”  
“He's good. Finally convinced him to say with the other Bowtruckles. Felt bad, but it needed to be done.”  
Newt said. There was an obvious tension in the air, making it slightly uncomfortable. Tina tilted her head, slightly, looking at something on Newts shoulder, Newt looked to where she was pointed and groaned.  
“Pickett, really? We've talked about this.” Newt whispered, picking up Pickett in his fingers.  
“Terribly sorry” Newt said to Tina and Queenie. “I'll go put him back real quick”. Newt walked back to the stairs, rejoicing in his head he could go back upstairs for a second.  
“Pickett, this cant go on forever, you know you can't do this.”Newt said, walking up the stairs slowly. Pickett chirped and scrambled up Newts arm to the back of his head into his hair.  
“Ah! Pickett!” Newt exclaimed, reaching for the small creature as it moved out of the way down the back of his head, and crawled down the back of his shirt. Newt gasped at the sensation.  
“Okay, this is not funny!”  
Pickett, who was still eager to not be caught by Newt scrambled under his clothes. Newt furiously thrashed about trying to get Pickett out of his undershirt, and didn't notice Tina at the bottom of the stairs watching, engaged in what was happening.  
“Newt?”  
Newt froze, and slowly turned to Tina completely embarrassed.  
“Is everything okay?”  
“Oh-yes, just...uh..” Newt, still frozen, looked down as Pickett popped his head out from his shirt.  
“Gotchya!”  
Newt grabbed the tiny animal and held him in the air.  
“Little brute” Newt mumbled, keeping a firm grip on him.  
“Excuse me.” He said sprinting up the stairs. Tina stared after him. She slowly walked back down the stairs. She laughed and rolled her eyes replaying what she had seen in her head.  
“What was that all bout?  
“Oh nothing” Tina chuckled.


	4. Not Quite the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and the Goldstein sisters share a meal, but its not as simple as it sounds.   
> (Awkwardness overload xD)

In the case

Newt stood in front of the Bowtruckle habitat.  
“You know, I have one thousand and one reasons right now to punish you, but I'm not so consider yourself lucky.”  
The Bowtruckle hesitantly clambered into the tree with the others. Newt sighed with relief. He walked over, double checking each habitat, especially the Nifflers after last time. He bent over and looked in, a small rodent like creature looked back at him from its chair of gold coins, necklaces and other expensive looking items. Newt stood back up, trying to find something to delay him going back downstairs. He never expected that it would come to this, this level of awkwardness between them. Last time they were all together, he felt so comfortable and relaxed. What was different? He walked around, counting animals in his head. They were all there, but he was triple checking. He admired all he saw around him. All his hard work, all his dedication, never in his wildest dreams would he have all of this. All those years ago at Hogwarts, he was such a different person. No friends, no case, just him and his crazy obsession. Now here he was, inside his magical case, surrounded by tons of creatures most have only seen pictures of. He ran his hand through his slightly ginger and brown hair thinking about how far he had come. It was amazing. Newt flinched as Dougal the Demiquise came from literally nowhere.  
“Oh Dougal” Newt breathed, placing a hand on his chest. “I swear one of these days your going to give me a heart attack.”   
Dougal sat, staring at him with his big eyes. Newt chuckled.  
“I ought to go back downstairs before they think I was in some kind of accident.”  
He looked around one last time before heading to the ladder. Dougal stayed where he was. Newt looked back at him one more time before climbing back up the ladder. He closed the latch and stood next to the case for a second. He breathed in and out slowly and went back downstairs. Tina and Queenie were sitting at the table, looking at him.  
“About time, Mr. Scamander. We weren't sure if we were gonna have to come looking for you or not” Tina said.   
Newt chuckled awkwardly and made his way to the table. Everyone wordlessly started putting food on their plates and began eating. There were sandwich squares, and macaroni and potato salad with a pitcher of milk and one with water. Newt decided to break the silence.  
“I'm- uh, awfully sorry about the hold up. It was improper of me.”   
“Aw, that's alright hon. It must be hard work keeping track of all those animals.” Queenie said sympathetically. Newt continued looking down at his plate. He slowly ate his salad.  
“So Newt, what have you been up to back in London?” Asked Tina. Newt heard Queenie exhale, probably relieved that there was some kind of conversation going on.  
“Well, while I was working on my book, I uh, did happen to be invited to go back to my school to do a little lesson about some of the creatures.”  
“Oh how did that go?”  
“Pretty well, exempt from a young Ravenclaw accidentally getting bit by a Murtlap but other then that it was pretty accident free, though I doubt I'll be permitted back.”  
Tina looked at him, obviously remembering the last time Jacob had been bit.  
“Was the bite bad?”  
“No no, not like last time” He said quickly. “Very mild.”  
Relief washed over Tina.   
“What did you teach them about?”  
Newt sat his fork down and tried thinking about it.  
“They had been learning about mostly Unicorns and such, so I did a quick thing about that. Then I went over a quick summary of each animal, fun facts things like that.” Newt said.   
“Did you show them the inside of the case?” Queenie asked, curious. Newt almost laughed.  
“Oh no. A class full of young children in there at once would quite literally be catastrophic. They all poked their heads in but that was it.”   
Tina smiled. She found it so funny how much more open he was when he talked about his creatures. She rested her chin in the palm of her hand while she listened to him. Newt, who would only talk if he was asked a question was now happily going on. She listened with interest, not feeling bored in the least bit. The atmosphere had changed abruptly. What was an awkward, uneasy feeling was now very comfortable. She couldn't help but stare into his eyes while he talked. He didn't seem to notice but she found herself lost in them. She also studied his face. His freckles, his hair, like he was some new species. She continued listening as he talked about how he had smuggled animals into Hogwarts while he went there.  
“My teacher, Dumbledore, I was so certain he would be angry after what that Niffler did to his office, I was surprised when he laughed like he did. He was my favorite teacher by far. I had to let the Niffler go of course, so he wouldn't get into any trouble.”  
“Was it the same-?”  
“No no, this one was incredibly different. Very young, although I do sometimes have suspicion there might be some sort of relation.”  
Newt stopped talking and looked at Tina and Queenie who had both been listening intently to his story. Despite that, he felt incredibly humiliated he had let himself carry on about school and his beasts like he did. He put his head down and looked at his lap.   
“Sorry- I-I shouldn't of talked so much” He said quietly.  
Tina went silent, a wave of gloominess came over her, she wasn't sure why, but seeing him become so withdrawn after being so open was very saddening. She enjoyed seeing that side of him, she couldn't imagine what could've happened to him when he was young to hold him back so much. She looked at him, he was now staring at his plate, his lip quivered just slightly. She needed to speak up.  
“Newt you never talk to much, actually I really like hearing about what you did. Hogwarts sounds incredibly fun.” Tina said. Newt looked up without moving his head. He shyly smiled.  
“Thank you, I guess I just loose myself when it comes to these topics. I would be more then happy to tell you more sometime-if you want, of course.”  
“I would love that” Tina chuckled. Though she was laughing a part of her was just dying to know about what had happened. She looked over at Queenie, whom she had nearly forgotten about. She was smiling sweetly at Newt, probably listening to his stories. Queenie looked back at Tina, and gave her a certain look she gave her when she thought Tina was being nosy. It was an eyebrow raise and a head tilt down. Tina smiled and looked back at Newt. He nervously looked at the clock, which was on the wall behind him. She looked too. It was about 1:30 in the afternoon, a while before Jacob would be out of the bakery. She could tell he was still uncomfortable about the whole situation.   
“Well, Mr. Scamander, we still have a while before Jacob will be here, so if you want you could probably go sightseeing. New York is plenty big and there are zoo's and whatnot.”  
Newt looked back at her, she felt like he thought she didn't want him around.  
“That is if you're bored here” She added quickly. Newt chuckled.  
“Maybe I'll take up your offer, Miss Goldstein.”  
Tina smiled at him. Newt thought for a second about what he was about to say. He made sure not to talk fast or mumble so he wouldn't have to repeat himself. He inhaled and went for it.  
“Um, I don't suppose you won't want to come with me?-I mean, you and Queenie if she would want too, perhaps, so I know what all I'm looking at.”  
Newt put his hands behind his back. Yep. He just probably made a complete fool out of himself.   
“I would love too, but I have house work, Tina would, right Teenie?” Queenie said.  
Tina tried not shooting her any dark looks, but indeed she did want to go, but her sister always beat her to saying those kinds of things to make her sound like she didn't.  
“I would love to go Mr. Scamander. Let me change and I'll be back down in a quick second.” Tina concluded. She quickly walked to go upstairs. Newt made a last second decision.  
“I'll wait outside for you.” He called. He turned to Queenie. “Thank you for the meal, it was delicious.”  
“Aw no problem, I always love preparing things for guests.” She chuckled. Newt Smiled back and walked back to the door. He opened and closed it behind him. The darkness made it hard for him to see the steps, there were absolutely no lights. He carefully found his footing on the first step then started walking down. Abruptly his ankle twisted on the broken step, he tried reaching for the railing but missed, slamming his head into the rough cement walls. His back and sides collided with the hard wooden steps and he rolled down. He closed his eyes and until it was over. Before he knew it he was lying against the door at the bottom. His head spun in circles and his sides and back felt sore. He hoped nobody heard that. His hopes were crushed when the door at the top opened, which let a little light in, Tina was at the top, dressed in slacks and her overcoat, with a pair of black boots.  
“Newt! Are you alright? What happened?” She exclaimed running down to him.  
“I'm fine, don't worry. Just lost my footing is all.” He reassured her. He grabbed her wand from under her coat.  
“Lumos”  
A bright white light emitted from the end, she held it in one hand, lighting up Newts face. He felt slightly uncomfortable still lying there. He reached out a gently touched the side of his cheek. His surprise was quickly replaced by a stinging sensation. He tried not making his reaction noticeable, he had never been one to make a fuss, but Tina seemed to have noticed his subconscious cringe. She lifted his head up slightly, assessing the damage.   
“You're hurt.” She said, concerned.   
“Its alright, just a tiny cut, that's all.”   
“Tina! Is everything okay down there?!” Queenie called from upstairs.   
“Newt fell! He's hurt, can you bring some cream?!” she called back. Newt felt in the smaller position at that point.   
“Oh! Sure!”  
Newt realized she still had her hand on his face. The second she noticed she took it off.   
“Can you stand? Do you still want to walk?” Tina asked, bracing for disappointment.   
“Yes, I'm fine. It was just a trip. Of course I still want to go” He slight with a slight laughter in his voice.  
“Okay, sorry I overreact to these kinds of things if you couldn't tell.”  
“Its alright. I'm usually not this clumsy.”  
Newt reached for the railing in front of his and pulled himself up. His ribs felt bruised a tiny bit, but besides that he was okay.   
He was honestly quite surprised at her reaction. People usually didn't care about him as much as she did. He looked up and saw Queenie with a tube of cream.   
“Here you go.” She said handing it too Newt,  
“Oh-um, thank you”  
She nodded her head and went back upstairs.  
“Well, overreaction or not, this will prevent infection and speed healing.” Tina said, talking the tube from Newt. He watched her put a little on her finger.  
“Tell me if it stings a little.”  
She slowly put it up to his face and gently rubbed it in circular motion on the cut. Newt kept perfectly still and quickly frankly even held his breath. After she was done she put it back into her pocket.  
“Ready?” She asked, beaming.   
“Lets go” Newt said as he opened the door for her.


	5. New York in November

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina take a lovely stroll through New York. (Short little chapter.)

It was late November, which was close to the same time Newt was there before. Their breath became white clouds of mist as it hit the frigid air. Newt and Tina stood on a bridge overlooking a not yet frozen-over creek, admiring the beauty. A light snow was falling, but there wasn't much wind. Newt looked over at Tina, who seemed to still be captivated by the swiftly moving brook. He couldn't help but smile. He looked back out, and watched a squirrel dash from a nearby tree to another.   
“Newt, don't you think you should be in disguise?” Tina asked, remembering that he had earlier.  
“I don't think we have to worry about MACUSA out here.” Newt said. Tina nodded in agreement.   
“I used to come here all the time. Just a nice place to get your mind off things, you know?”  
“Yes-I could definitely understand where you're coming from.”   
“I'm guessing that's your case, right?”  
“Well, not always.” Newt replied, still looking down at the creek. He was leaned over the edge, forearms on the rail and legs crossed.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I- um, had this little spot-near where I lived at one time, and it had a large willow tree overlooking a lake. I always liked going there.” Newt said.   
A light breeze blew, Newt was still gazing at the creek. He pictured what it looked like in his mind and replayed the serenity of it all. The warm summer breeze, the rustling of trees, the willows gallant branches swaying. Tina, who was unable to determine if he was thinking good or bad memories, looked at him inquisitively.   
“Did you move a lot?” She asked.  
“Yes. My studies have quite literally taken all around. I've seen a lot.”  
“See, I've lived here my whole life, you've probably seen more than most people way older than you. That's pretty amazing.” Tina said. Newt tried but couldn't think of a reply, so he just stood there nodding.   
“Is there anywhere else you can think of that you would want to go see?”   
“I can't think of anything.” Newt said sheepishly.  
“No worries, how about the statue of liberty? Have you seen that?”  
“I don't believe so.”  
“Would you like to?”  
Newt turned and looked at her.  
“I don't see why not.”   
Both walked off the bridge and up the sidewalk, choosing not to Apparate and instead taking in the scenery. The cold air was bothering them alike, Newt tried not making it noticeable, and so did Tina but she had ultimately failed. Her hands were in her pockets, and her shoulders hunched over just slightly trying to retain some warmth. Neither spoke for a while until Newt, who was feeling bad that he had asked her to come out in the cold, decided to try making it up to her.  
“Er- here” He said, sliding his blue trench coat, Tina, who wanted to decline, watched as he took it off. She was so cold she didn't want to say no. Newt wrapped it around her.  
“Is that okay?” He asked, feeling weird for doing what he did. He could've easily summoned one, but he didn't. Tina wrapped it close to her and prayed she wasn't blushing.  
“Yes, thank you” She said appreciatively.  
They continued walking, Newt looking insane for not having a coat, and Tina who looked normal but was feeling odd, like some kind of warm feeling, but she wasn't sure. Now there was definitely awkwardness between them again. It wasn't anything new for them at this point, but it never got any easier. Newt tried focusing on anything other than the atmosphere he probably just created by focusing on his breathing. He cleared his mind and only concentrated on the oxygen going and coming from his lungs. The smooth transition, the way his chest expanded and contracted, like a machine. He did this a lot when he was angry or bored. Tina on the other hand was having trouble finding something to pass the time. She decided to strike up conversation again.  
“Did you see any new creatures when you went back to London?”  
“A few, not any real spectacular ones, just a few small ones. Raiderbeans. They are awfully rare, they've been killed off due to their nature to invade homes, hence their name.” Newt said. Tina remembered suddenly his promise to her earlier.  
“Hey, didn't you say you would tell me more about your school?” She asked smiling. Newt had totally forgot.  
“Oh- um, I suppose I did. What would you like to know?”  
“What are the houses?”  
“Well, there is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.” Newt said.  
“How would you describe them?- Like the people in them, common traits between them.” Tina inquired, interested in the concept of another wizarding school.  
“Gryffindors are the brave ones. That was my brothers house. Ravenclaws were the extremely smart ones, Slytherins, well, they were the “Evil ones.” and Hufflepuffs are the least liked, they tend to be the too nice for their own good as some would regard them.”  
“What was your house?”  
Newt saw that coming. He talked in a very quiet voice.  
“Hufflepuff.”  
“What?”  
He had to really stop mumbling.  
“Hufflepuff.” He said a little louder. He was never proud of his house, everyone wanted to be a Gryffindor, not a lousy Hufflepuff.   
“Oh, that's real cool. Hate to be a Slytherin, huh?” She said chuckling.   
“Definitely. Not all of them are bad though, its just a good number of them. Some of them are extremely nice, they just have big goals.”   
“Did you know any Slytherins?”  
Newt felt oddly relieved Queenie wasn't there to read his mind. The one Slytherin he knew happened to be his best friend.  
“A few.”  
Tina, who knew better then to try getting information forcefully, settled with the answer.  
“How did you get there?”  
“Train. Hogwarts Express. We had to go to a place called Kingscross station, it was platform 9 ¾. The fun part was running through a solid wall to get there, definitely fun your first time.” Newt said happily, remembering his first time. Tina could tell Newt enjoyed the subject at hand. Newt continued.  
“The train is one of my favorite parts, the trolleys are terrific, they have plenty of sweets, and the views are gorgeous.”   
Tina imagined what he was explaining, a train full of thrilled students with carts up and down the aisles passing by mountain ranges. She was almost jealous.  
“I'm guessing you had uniforms?”  
They had already made it to the edge of the boardwalk in a rural part of the city, no ships, just cement then water. Neither of had really noticed, they just continued talking.  
“Yes. Just normal ones, along with extremely large robes.”  
“Oh I'm sure they weren't that big.” Tina said, almost sure he was exaggerating.  
“Don't believe me? Do you know how many time I tripped on my sleeves? My sleeves!” Newt tugged on the arm of his shirt for emphasis. Tina couldn't resist laughing.  
“I wasn't aware that was possible.”  
“Quite frankly, neither was I until we got them. Mine were sized wrong, so that didn't help.”   
Tina could almost imagine a young, skinny Newt peacefully walking down a hallway then being blindsided by his own robes making him fall. It was almost too funny.  
“As much as I'm loving this topic, we're here.” Tina stated, motioning her head towards the enormous structure a ways off the shore. Newt didn't even notice it, he was too caught up in the conversation. He quickly looked towards the direction she gestured too.   
“Did I miss that? Huh.” Newt said to himself. He didn't realize it was near where he had entered. He must've been preoccupied with his own arrangements to notice it, or just blind in general.  
“Its a pretty amazing thing to look at, it just belittles you compared to how large it is. Look at it too long you get a sore neck” Tina mentioned. Newt kept staring at it. It wasn't a wizard's work, a work created purely by hardworking people. No magic, no spells, none of that, just the vision and time to create something so magnificent. In that moment he was glad he had asked Tina to come with him, there wasn't anyone he would rather spend his time with. He took the time to savor the moment. The cool air, the light breeze, the way the sun peeked through the clouds above like beacons, the sky meeting the earth. He might be a wizard, but the earth and its natural, non-wizard aspect was so intriguing and amazing to him.   
“Wow.” He breathed. The only word he could muster up to explain it. Just, wow.  
Tina looked at him with happiness. Glad she had done something right. She watched Newt stare at the sky in an almost dreamlike state. She could never get over how he seemed to take in the world around him, piece by piece, but nonetheless in amazement. She smiled and looked at the sky with him, happy.


	6. Easy as Allergies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt decides to show his appreciation to Tina, but leave it to a simple gesture to be messed up. At least it wasn't a total loss.

A few hours had gone by, Newt and Tina were still walking around, it was about 4 by this time. Newt was carefully planning to show his appreciation by buying her a bouquet of flowers, but of course, she had no idea. They had gone by the statue and walked through central park, talking, laughing, and having an overall good time. It was beginning to get darker outside, so Newt knew he definitely needed to act fast. It wasn't much like him to do something so.. unusual. Part of him was saying Forget it! You don't even like her! But there was another muffled voice, that encouraged him. He wasn't exactly sure what he was about to do, but whatever it was it was probably stupid. He rubbed his hands together, something he had been doing practically the whole time when Tina wasn't looking. He needed a good approach.   
“Tina?”   
Tina turned from some plants she was looking at.  
“Hmm?”  
Newt tried playing it casual and tried to hide he was doing anything.  
“Um- Do you mind if we stop in town? I need to grab something before it closes.”  
Newt internally screamed imagining if they got there and it was closed. He tried hiding his new hysterics.  
“Oh sure. Lots of the stores close around 5 so we should get going.” She stated. Newt automatically relaxed a bit more. They walked back through a part of the park they were in, the sky was a blazing orange and red, it looked as though the horizon was on fire, it was completely gorgeous. Newt couldn't resist watching the sun slowly go down. He barely realized they had already made it out of the park. His anticipation was steadily growing. He put his hands in his pockets and strained, looking for a floral shop nearby.   
“What store are you looking for?” Tina asked.   
“Oh um, just-I-Uh,” Newt mad managed to stammer out ever word except what he wanted to say, at least his super stuttering had bought him some time to point out a shop with flowers painted on a wooden headboard. It was nearly across the road, just a few down. Now all that was left was him trying to surprise her.  
“I know where I want to go”  
“Okay, should I wait here?”  
Newt needed to think of something, so in the last second he made the most cliché choice ever.  
“Um, actually, would you just mind standing right here-”  
Newt gently moved her to the right of him.  
“-and see there's a little catch, erm, you can't open your eyes until I say so.”  
“What?” Tina exclaimed as Newt lead her through the busy street. He laughed and carefully made sure she had the right footing. He had both hands on her shoulders.  
“Newt what are you doing!?” Chortled Tina.  
“Just one second were almost there.”  
Newt was relieved to see the store was still open, he opened the door with one hand and walked in, still leading a blind Tina. He looked at the store worker, who obviously knew what he was doing. It was a young woman, probably around Tina's age, maybe older. Newt pointed at a bouquet of Lily's and other flowers in a purple wrapping with a silk ribbon tied around it.   
“Now, don't open your eyes, okay?”   
Tina nodded her head, Newt reached into his pocket and pulled out a ten dollar bill. The flowers were a tad expensive, but it didn't really matter to him. The flowers were 8.99. He handed it to her and quickly covered Tina's ears and whispered   
“Keep the change.”  
The store worker smiled and mouthed “Thank You”. He led Tina back out the store door, trying to suppress the crinkling of the plastic on the flowers so she wouldn't hear. His exhilaration was over the top, he couldn't wait to see her expression. He guided her down the sidewalk once again, people shooting them curious looks. It wasn't everyday a man walked down the sidewalk leading someone with their eyes closed.   
“Okay, there's a little step here- okay there you go- and now walk quick” Newt said. They promptly walked across the cobblestone road, back to the part of the park where they had been. The daylight had faded fast, it was now almost entirely dark, not quite but just about. Streetlamps were turned on, and flurries of snow glistened against the orange lights. They at last settled under one. The two were slightly out of breath.  
“Okay Mr. Scamander, would you care to explain what in the world your doing?” She laughed. Newt held the flowers behind his back.  
“You can look now.”  
Tina opened her eyes and looked at Newt incredulously before noticing he had something. She raised her eyebrows still smiling. Newt pulled out the flowers and held them in front of her. He loved the fact she just stared at them for a second in disbelief. Newt kept a hand behind his back. She looked up at him with the brightest smile he had ever seen her wear. She took the Flowers and smelled them. Newt was glad he did it for her, she had deserved it. His thoughts were interrupted by Tina sneezing.   
“Oh sorry! Must be-” She sneezed again.   
“Merlin's beard! Are you alright?”   
“Yes, I must be a-allergic, I've never had this problem with other flowers before” She said just before she sneezed again. Well, this was a buzzkill.   
“I'm so sorry- I-I had no idea! I-I'm sorry, this night must've been terrible for you.” Newt stammered, looking down. He felt extremely dreadful. Why did these things always seem to happen to him?   
“Are you kidding? I've never had this much fun since last time you were here! This night was amazing.” She ended with a sweet smile, making Newt feel slightly better. She took a step closer to him. He looked up at her, right into her eyes. They were exceedingly close together, usually Newt would back up and apologize, but he remained still, shallowly breathing. He looked at the flowers she was holding, he slowly drew his wand from his pocket and touched it gently to the flowers, changing them into a single rose. Tina looked down at the rose then up at Newt. She was beaming when his eyes met hers, something he rarely let happen. Tina leaned forward, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace. He stiffened, not expecting it. After a second he then relaxed, returning the hug. He had a hand around her waist, and one resting gently on the back of her head. He could feel her gentle breath, the way her head layed on his chest made him close his eyes and smile. They stood there, the snowflakes dancing around them, wrapped in each others arms as they forgot the world around them.


	7. Beastly Symphonies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt takes Tina on a tour around his case

Queenie was busying herself in the kitchen when she heard the knock on the door. She smiled, already knowing Tina and Newt had shared a special moment. She walked over and opened the door, revealing the two, who were obviously cold from the frigid air outside.  
“Its about time! It was getting dark!” She laughed.   
“I'm sorry, I must of lost track of time”   
Tina and Newt walked in. Newt looked at the clock, it was already 6. Time flies he thought. He rubbed his hands together. He couldn't help but look at Queenie, who had been staring him since he had some back.  
I'm guessing you already know, don't you? He said inside his head.  
Queenie nodded her head, still smiling. Tina was turned away, taking off her boots. Queenie mouthed a sentence to him, it took him a second to get it.  
“Y'all should've kissed”   
Newt looked away, turning an unhealthy shade of red. Queenie giggled.  
“Sorry, I get excited at these topics” she said aloud. Newt stared at his shoes as if they were the most interesting things in the world.   
“Queenie..” Tina said in a warning tone.  
“I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself. That's all either one of you were thinking about when you walked through that door.”  
Tina also blushed profusely. Newt continued staring at his shoes, wishing he could disappear into the wall next to him. Tina rolled her eyes and walked past Newt into the living room. She sat down on the couch and picked up a discarded magazine from the coffee table in front of her and read, trying to ignore the fact that Queenie knew exactly what happened.   
“I-uh, better check on the little guys.” Newt said, walking up the stairs. He felt relieved nobody called out against it. He already had good reasons to check on them, while in London he had come across a pregnant Friglorn, which also was dying from an incurable disease. Before it died it had given birth, and Newt was taking care of it. He lifted the latches on the suitcase, which was setting right next to his bed, and climbed in. He slipped off his coats, leaving his white undershirt and waistcoat and hung them on a nearby rack. He immediately started towards the newly built habitat, which was located in a less occupied space, farther away from the other beasts. Automatically upon hearing him, the baby Friglorn started crying, which sounded exceedingly like a broken whistle.   
“Its alright, Its alright I'm here.” Newt said softly to the animal, moving slowly towards it, it was laying in a bed made of grass, surrounded by trees, blocking off light and providing a sort of canopy.  
The Friglorn was a small creature that looked like a cross of a dinosaur and a horse. It had a small head and a long neck, with ruffled rubber like growths going down the middle of the head to the base of its neck. It had notably large, baby blue eyes and tiny, cat-like pointed ears. It also had hooves which almost seemed to large for its body, causing a clonking noise when it walked, and a ribbon-like tail. It was a purplish Grey, and extremely soft. One of the more gentle and affectionate creatures that he owned. He kneeled down and stroked its silky fur, whispering comforting things to it. After a few minutes it had become settled he knew she needed to sleep.  
“How long have you been awake, girl?” He said, noticing its constant yawning. He smiled to himself as the Friglorn nuzzled its tiny muzzle into the palm of his hand.  
He looked around, ensuring nobody had followed him into the case and began singing softly.

Downstairs

Tina knocked on the wall for the millionth time, impatiently calling Newts name.   
“Tina, maybe he can't hear you from his case.” Queenie stated, putting some spices into a sauce she was making.  
“Should I just go get him?” Tina asked, moving a hair out of her face.  
“That would be your best bet, knowing him he ain't coming out unless he has a good reason.”   
Tina looked up the stairs, then back at her sister.  
“I'll be back.”   
She walked up the stairs, then walked into the guest room to with no surprise see Newts case, lying with the lid open. She slowly walked over, almost expecting something to fly out of it. She peeked in, and saw a ladder leading down. Hesitantly, she climbed in. As her view of the bedroom diminished, she was greeted by a new sight. She walked off the ladder and stared at all the items he had, bottles maps, pictures, it all seemed so him. It wasn't untidy, but it wasn't clean either. She turned at a noise coming from inside the habitats. At first it sounded like a radio, but the more she listened the more it sounded like a person. She looked around.  
“Newt? Are you in here?”   
She walked around, still listening closely to the singing. She walked the direction it was coming from. She breathed shallowly and walked quietly. The farther she walked, the more clear it sounded, and if she wasn't mistaken it sounded a lot like Newts voice. Its struck her as bizarre that he was singing. She wasn't too sure if she was surprised how nice he sounded. It was very smooth and clear, yet he sounded a little subdued. She turned a corner and stopped in her tracks at the sight of Newt, kneeling on front of some creature. Keeping dead silent, she stood behind a fake tree, listening to him. He was singing a lullaby that she knew fairly well as the same one her parents sung to her and Queenie when they were small. Tears pricked at her eyes remembering her mothers soft voice, singing until she fell asleep. She always missed the way her parents sang together, they sounded amazing in collaboration. To avoid her crying she decided to clear her throat. Newt quickly turned around, wide eyed. He instantly relaxed seeing it was her. He stood up, brushing off his pants.  
“Sorry, I didn't hear you.” He said, knowing she had heard him singing.   
“Oh no-its alright. I was just coming to call you downstairs. I didn't know you sang.” She said softly, ignoring her recent anger at her sister and him. Newt looked down, refusing to meet her eyes.  
“Oh, I don't much- you see, this is a Friglorn. I acquired her after finding her mother, who was pregnant and extremely sick. She died after giving birth, and this species in particular's parents sing to their young, so I'm just filling in the position. It helps them develop better.” He explained.   
“I see. I know this is none of my business, but where did you learn that lullaby from?”  
“Its a certain one that was always sung to me by my parents, did you know it?” He asked, looking up. He seemed startled to see tears in Tina's eyes.  
“Tina? Are you okay?- d-did I say something?” She shook her head, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
“No, no it wasn't you, its just that, my mom and dad sung the same one too me, I guess I just miss them sometimes, you know?”  
Newt solemnly nodded his head. Tina tried changing the subject.  
“Anyways, I've never seen the inside of the case this far in. This is amazing.”   
“Thank you. Its definitely come a long way.” He said, smiling. “Would you like me to show you around?” he offered.  
“Yes, that would be great.”  
For the next hour and a half Newt showed Tina around the case, going from habitat to habitat, talking about the beasts and how he got them. It was almost like a tour so to speak, but it was unbelievably fascinating. He had let her feed the Mooncalves, which she thought were absolutely adorable, and she got to hold Pickett, who, to Newts surprise, had climbed unto her without hesitation. She was amazed at how long he must spend each day, cleaning up after them, feeding them, he must never have time for himself, after all he's taking care of all these animals by himself. It was astonishing. The whole time she couldn't help but notice how differently he acted around the creatures. He was so relaxed, and so gentle.   
“I think we've seen everything.” Newt declared, turning to her.  
“Wow, this so so great, thank you for showing me. I don't know how you do it, Newt Scamander.”   
“Me neither, quite honestly” Newt said, laughing.   
While they were laughing Tina stopped abruptly, remembering Queenie had been under the impression she had come down to get him, not take a tour. Newt looked at her as she realized she totally forgot.  
“What is it?”  
“I just remembered Queenie thought I came down to get you, we should probably go up so she doesn't think something bad happened.” She said.  
They went back up and out of the case, and downstairs to find Queenie, standing by the doorway, arms crossed, tapping her foot with impatience.  
“Teenie, you said you were going to get him. What in world were you two doing down there?”   
Before Tina said anything Queenie spoke.  
“Okay that makes more sense, Jacobs out of work in 20 minutes! Did you forget?” She asked, she wasn't very angry to Tina's relief.  
“No I didn't, it just slipped my mind.” Tina said with an unconvincing grin. Queenie threw her arms in the air in defeat.  
“Teenie your impossible!” She said laughing. “You two clean up before we head to the bakery, right when Jacob gets here were having dinner.”   
Tina did a salute and laughed as she headed to the bathroom to freshen up. Newt stayed where he was. Before Tina closed the bathroom door, she peeked her head out.  
“Mr. Scamander, that means you too.”  
Newt looked down quickly realizing he had been in the case for over an hour.  
“Oh! Of course.” He dashed back up the stairs.   
“There's a bathroom just to the right!” Queenie called up from down the stairs.  
Newt saw the bathroom door a little farther down from his door. He walked in, turned on the light and looked in the mirror. His hair was messy and there was dirt smudged on his face. The cut from earlier was still visible, but he didn't bother taking it into account. He reached down to turn on the water, the metal was cool under his fingers. He went back to his room and grabbed a comb and his clothes. He came back into the bathroom and stood back in front of the mirror on the sink. He splashed warm water on his face and attempted taming his shrub of a head. After putting his other clothes back on, he took a quick peek at himself in the mirror then walked out, turning off the light. He was almost down the stairs when he heard Tina call out something.  
“Queenie!? Have you seen my diamond necklace? It was right here last time!”  
After a beat Queenie replied  
“No I haven't!”  
Newt was frozen in his tracks, knowing exactly where it went. He spun around and ran back up the stairs, into his room and back down into the case. He went to the Niffler habitat, where just as he expected, there was the Niffler, sitting right next to a beautiful diamond necklace. Newt crossed his arms  
“I don't even want to know how you managed to get your grubby little paws on it” 

Downstairs

Tina rummaged through the cabinets and drawers of her bathroom, urgently trying to locate her lost necklace. She had sworn it was on the counter top last time she saw it. She looked behind bottles in the cupboards and everywhere on the floor, how did it go missing? She was so busy trying to find it she didn't hear Newt behind her. She heard 2 knocks on the door, she turned around and saw Newt standing there with a necklace entwined in his fingers.  
“I believe this belongs to you” He said handing it to her. She took it, extremely confused.  
“Wha- how did you? Where did you find it?”   
“Somehow the Niffler got to it, how is beyond me, but I plan on finding out after dinner.”  
She looked at her necklace in her hands, wondering if the Niffler took anything else. Newt seemed to have read her look.  
“Tell me if anything else goes missing, that dirty thief wont be hearing the end of this.” He said, shaking his head. Tina laughed.  
“I will. Thank you.”  
Newt nodded his head and walked out of the bathroom. After a few minutes Tina had her necklace on and was ready. Newt and Queenie both had their coats and boots on, She slipped hers on while they waited. Once they were all ready, Tina asked  
“Are we Disapparating or walking?”  
Queenie looked at the clock. They had 10 minutes yet.  
“It couldn't hurt to walk.”  
“Okay, Newt, please mind that second to top step now.” She reminded him. Newt touched the cut on his cheek subconsciously and smiled awkwardly.   
“Will do.”  
With the last word they all went out the door.


	8. Grindelwalds Motives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina, Newt, Queenie and Jacob have dinner and discuss some matters

Jacob, Queenie, Tina and Newt sat at the dining room table, talking. Jacob had been telling about his days working in his bakery and how much better it was then his old place in the canning factory.   
“I don't know how I even survived in that place!” He said, putting some spaghetti in his mouth.  
“Its great you have a nice place to work, I would hate working at a place I didn't like.” Queenie said.  
Newt stayed silent most of the time, listening to the conversation and eating. It was awesome that Jacob was back, particularly when Newt had spent about a year in London under the impression the would never see him again. He was never good at showing his happiness on the outside. In fact, he had a hard time expressing feelings in general, but he was extremely glad Jacob was back. It was like he was back form the dead. Newt's insides twisted at the sudden thought of Credence, the poor boy who he had failed at saving. He had never deserved to die, he was innocent, he had died in pain, and Newt never did a thing about it. He looked up, everyone had stopped talking and were looking at him strangely. He realized he had his fork up, and his hand was shaking slightly. He softly set it down.  
“Is everything alright?” Tina asked, concerned written on her face.   
“Yes. Why?”  
“You looked, off. Are you sure you're okay?”  
“I'm fine, I was just thinking.” He reassured her. She didn't look too convinced, but she went back to eating.   
“So, is that Grindelwald guy still in jail?” Jacob asked. Tina shook her head.  
“No” She wiped her mouth with a napkin “He escaped. Nobody was really surprised.”  
Jacob tensed slightly at the answer.   
“Don't worry sweetie, he won't be coming around here” Queenie said.  
“Do you know where he is?” Newt asked.   
“Well, they suspect he's still hanging around New York, but he could be anywhere at this point. We haven't heard anything about missing people, sightings, not a thing. Its like he disappeared.”   
“You don't think he'll come here, do you?” Jacob asked, obviously worried.  
“I wouldn't see a reason.” Tina answered. Newt thought back to that necklace he had seen. It was still quite peculiar for him to be wearing such a thing.   
“Tina, remember when we talked about that necklace he was wearing, from Tales of Beedle the Bard?”   
Tina nodded.  
“Would he happen to be after them? The Deathly Hallows?”  
Tina stared at him as if the thought hadn't crossed her mind.  
“You know, you might have something. But is that why he killed all those muggles?”  
“I'm not sure. If he is a firm believer in that, why would he want them? Wouldn't he know if they were real, they would be impossible to find?”   
“If he does want to find them, we wouldn't stop for anything to become the most powerful wizard. But he might not be after them at all.” Newt said. Jacob looked incredibly confused.   
“Tales of what? What are you guys talking about?” Tina decided to interpret.  
“Its a child book in the wizarding world that includes this.” He pointed a wand at her bag, and the book appeared and flew over to her, landing perfectly in her hands. She opened it and handed to Jacob. On the page had the drawing.  
“Grindelwald gave Credence a necklace with this on it.”  
Jacob read through the story. After he was finished he handed it back to her.  
“You guys think he wants them?”  
“Maybe. It might be a motive of his, but we aren't sure.”  
“Tina” Queenie said from across the table. “Teenie, we don't even know if those exist. I think we're getting ahead of ourselves.”  
“You're right. I just couldn't think of any other reason he would wear it, and give it to people. Its like his logo or something.”  
“A mark” Newt said. After a beat something came back to him.  
“After Grindelwald was captured, I remember he said something to me, I'm still unsure of what he meant, he asked me, “Will we die just a little?”.”   
“That could mean a lot of things. Why would he say it to you?” Tina asked. Newt shrugged his shoulders.  
“I did spend a lot of time thinking about it in London. I couldn't think of anything it could've meant.”  
“That don't make sense, how do you die a little?” Jacob asked, crossing his arms.  
“Everything bout that sentence sounds off.” Added Queenie. “Are you sure that's what he said?”   
“Yes.”  
“Either he's extremely clever, or extremely mad.” Tina said, shaking her head.  
A strange noise sounded from inside the fireplace. Everyone looked as a Newspaper appeared on the ground in front of it.  
“That's odd. Usually it comes on Sunday.” Queenie said. Her and Tina exchanged uneasy looks.  
“Is something up?”  
Jacob stood up.  
“I'll grab it. He walked about into the living room and picked up the rolled up newspaper. It looked thin, like only a piece or two.   
“What does it say?” Tina asked. Jacob opened it up, at first he seemed astounded the pictures moved, but quickly read. Newt watched his face turn to a mix of surprise and fear.  
“You guys won't believe this” he said, shaking his head and handing to Tina. She read the paper intently. After she was finished she looked up, obviously in disbelief. Queenie and Newt looked at her, waiting for what had happened.  
“They saw him, in New York. He's back.” She said breathlessly.   
She handed to Newt across the table. The article was headed. Grindelwald spotted in New York, MACUSA working around the clock to recapture him. He skimmed through some of the article then gave it to Queenie.  
“What timing.” He said. Scenes were replaying in his head from seeing his face. Them back in the subway, battling, Newt, trying to save the boy huddled on the tracks. Blinding light, Pain, those were the only things that he could remember. He shook off the thoughts and went back to the topic at hand.  
“What on earth does he want from this town?” Tina said, frustrated.   
“Teenie, you don't think he knows Newts back, do you?” Queenie said in a hushed voice. Newt just put another forkful of food in his mouth. Tina glanced at him, he pretended he didn't notice.  
“Why would he be after Newt?” Jacob asked with his mouth full.   
“I doubt he would be after him.” Tina said.  
“Think about it, what if he blames Newt for being sent to jail, or getting involved and ruining his plans with the Obscurus?” Queenie debated. Newt had thought about that a lot, but he never thought anyone else thought that way.   
“Then if he really is in danger, MACUSA needs to know.”  
“It won't help.” Newt said without looking up. Everyone looked at him, surprised.  
“Grindelwald is the most powerful wizard of this time. If he really is after me, MACUSA most definitely couldn't stop him.” He shifted food around on his plate with his fork, trying hard to pretend everyone wasn't looking at him like he grew a second head.  
“Newt, don't talk like that.” Tina contended, squinting her eyes. “MACUSA would do everything in their power to protect you, they would be able to.”  
Newt didn't respond. He imagined they all knew what he had said was true. Everyone fell silent until Jacob cleared his throat.  
“Don't worry Newt, no matter what we're gonna fight right beside ya. So if Grindelwald shows up, he'll have another thing coming.” He punched his open hand in demonstration. Newt looked up and smiled.   
“He's right, but lets try not to let these kinds of things get to us. Nothing will probably even happen.” Tina said.   
“Wow, its already ten.” Jacob pointed out.   
“Yeah, I think after we clean up we better get some sleep.” Tina said, standing up.   
Newt could feel how heavy his eyes were, he had woken up early to come here. He subconsciously yawned.  
“Newt agrees.” Queenie says, everyone, including Newt start laughing.


	9. Night Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Not doing a summary this time, its THAT good xD)

Everyone busied themselves putting away things on the table and dishes. Jacob had offered doing dishes, which were rarely ever done the No-Maj way, and Queenie was helping him, also without magic. Tina was putting things in the fridge and tidying up the area while Newt was putting away the mats on the tables and taking the fabric napkins to the laundry room by hand, giving them something to do. With everyone preoccupied, Newt was the only person to acknowledge a strange noise at the front door, which sounded like someone had dropped something. He looked at the others, who still hadn't noticed it. He walked over, looking about the window. There wasn't any headlights and it didn't look like there was a person. He cracked the door open, looking outside but all that was there was a cool November breeze. He glanced around and had almost closed the door before the light caught a small object, calling it to his attention. He did a double take at what was lying on the ground before him. He stared for a second, unsure of what to do with it. 

Grindelwald's Third P.O.V. 

Grindelwald stood towering about the New York skyline, arms crossed, waiting. Quite deliberately he had left a little present at the Goldstein home in attempt to ensure that the person he was looking for was actually there. He knew that If his premises were correct, that he would pay them a little visit that very early morning, before any of them could react. He had it carefully planned out, his first move was getting some bait. It was quite obvious their No-Maj friend was easy picking, so he would just take him to lure them into his trap. Grindelwald furrowed his brows upon sensing somebody picking up the necklace. In a few seconds he would know who. Right then a visual communication had cast itself into his mind, revealing the very own Newt Scamander, who had gasped and thrown the jewelry out of his hands as something on it cut the palm of his hand. He watched his friends rush to see what had happened. Grindelwald almost laughed at their expressions. The vision ended, leaving just him and the cold November air around him. What he just saw meant the plan was in motion, and that in a few short hours the real fun would begin.

Newts Third P.O.V 

Newt stood in shock, one thumb covering the deep, bleeding cut on the palm of his hand where he was been holding the jewelry. Everyone stood behind him, staring at the discarded Deathly Hallows necklace. Not daring to make a noise. Tina looked over at Newt, he looked back, her eyes were wide with fear. Her gaze traveled down to his hand that he was still holding. She held his hand, palm up. He slowly opened it, trying not to wince at the pain that shot up his arm. She evaluated the damage, but as she was doing so, the blood which was running down the side of his hand seemed to reverse going right back to the cut. Everyone watched in amazement as the cut had healed itself right in front of them. They looked up at each other in surprise.  
“This stuff is getting really weird, what was that about?” Jacob gestured to the necklace still laying on the floor in front of them. Newt was at a loss for words.  
“I don't like this one bit.” Tina said, slowly approaching it.   
“Be careful, Teenie, that thing had dark magic written all over it, I know it.” Queenie warned.  
“There's nothing sharp on it, it must have been hexed.”  
“What does that mean?” Jacob asked.  
“Its been cursed with an evil spell.”  
“Teenie, I thought we should put some protective spells on the house- just in case”  
“You're right” she agreed. “And you two should get some sleep.”   
“Are you sure you don't want us to help?” Newt asked. Tina shook her head.  
“Its okay, we've got this. You guys get some rest.”  
With the last word Newt and Jacob went to and up the stairs to the bedroom. As they were going up Jacob asked  
“Do you think that Grindelwald's really after you?”.  
Newt paused for a second.  
“I'm not sure. I wouldn't see why he would be.”  
“Maybe revenge?”  
The two walked over and sat on their beds, facing each other.  
“Perhaps.”  
Newt swung his legs on the bed, grateful to be able to sleep.  
“Are you afraid? I mean- that he's gonna come here?”  
Newt was taken aback by the question. Was he? He looked at Jacob, who was laying with his hands behind his head.  
“I don't know, Jacob. I hope he doesn't.”  
Newt purposely left out the part that it was that the thought of him losing his friends was absolutely terrifying to him. They were like his family, a family he had just got back. If anything happened to them, he had no idea what he would do.  
“Me neither.” Jacob agreed, yawning.  
Newt pulled the sheets over him, they were incredibly soft and warm. Much nicer then his back at home. He had to stifle a yawn himself just thinking about sleep. The ambiance in the room was incredibly comforting, with the soft yellow light in the middle of the room and the thick sheets on the bed. He was glad he had stayed here instead of a hotel, Tina had offered (and insisted) he stay here while they were writing to each other. He had politely declined at first, but she was persistent, and ended up talking him into it it. She said it would be look old times, and she was right. There was nowhere he would rather be.  
“Well Mr. Kowalski, I think I'm going to hit the hay, how about you?”  
“Yeah, sleep sounds pretty good.” Jacob yawned again. “Night, Newt.”  
Newt reached over to turn off the light, and right before he did he said  
“Goodnight, Jacob.”  
….......

White snow spun around Newt, A hypnotic scene unfolding. He spun his head around, looking for the source. The snow covered his field of vision, all he could see was was the chaos around him and the sharp cries that pierced the air like needles. He started running, for whatever was making the heart shattering noise. His heart raced as he breathed fast, desperately trying to locate it. He slowed down upon beholding bright red drops in the snow in front of him. The screams grew louder, more frantic. A force hit him in the back, throwing him down on his knees, all he could hear was his fast, erratic breathing as the screams faded into the whiteness. On the spur of the moment, the snow was gone, everything was quiet. He could only see darkness, then, his body gave way. He was falling, weightless in the air, then, he opened his eyes. Everything came into focus, he was in the bed, but he couldn't move. His body protested against his mind, that was keeping him motionless. Drywall was being flung across the room in a violent manner in front of him. Movement came back to him, he emitted a shuddering gasp and his muscles relaxed before he sprang up. In front of him stood a man, unclear in the darkness. From across the room he heard a scream. Jacob. Newt went to withdraw his wand, but remembered it was on the stand next to his bed. He whipped around, and grabbed it, but before he could cast a spell, a bright blue light hit him in the side, sending him crashing into the wall behind him. He lifted himself up with his forearms, and looked up at Grindelwald, who was standing above him, evil grin on his face. He only watched in fear as he saw him flick his wand to the direction on the ceiling. Before the ceiling caved in he heard Jacob again, this time more scared.  
“Newt! Newt!”  
The ceiling gave way, a mix of drywall and bricks came raining down, hitting Newt in the head and back. His arms gave way as pain took over his body, and the debris pinned him to the floor and dust flew into his mouth, making it incredibly difficult to breathe. He tried opening his eyes, all he could see was blurs. The pain was now starting the dull, but so was he. He fought to keep his eyes open, to keep fighting for his friend. Faint voices were all around him, they sounded familiar, but he couldn't make them out. He felt like he was dreaming, maybe he was. He hoped he was. The voices around him were loud, almost screaming. Those were last things he heard before his vision went completely white and he lost consciousness.

…...

“Newt! Newt please wake up!”  
Newt jerked and opened his eyes. Tina and Queenie stood over him. Both had tears in their eyes. Newt automatically assumed the worst.  
“Jacob” He croaked. “Where's Jacob?”  
The sisters faces fell. Tina confirmed his fears. “Grindelwald has him.”   
Newt pushed back the pain and slowly sat up. Tina quickly rushed to him, gently putting a hand on his shoulder and back.  
“Newt, please don't try getting up, you're hurt.” She pleaded.  
“Don't worry, I'm fine” He said, unsteadily rising to his feet. He avoided looking into her eyes, and instead measured the level of damage that had been done to the house. Jacob's bed had been flipped over, and desks were thrown across the room. He looked behind him at the pile of rubble that had fallen on him. He touched his head, and felt a sticky wetness mixed into his ginger brown hair. He pulled back and saw blood on his hand, but it didn't faze him.  
“Grindelwald, where is he?”   
“At the pier- but why would you-?”  
“We need to get Jacob back.” He said, walking to the door. Tina jumped in front of him.  
“Wait, Newt. There's something else.”  
She lowered her head.  
“He wants the case. Newt, that's the only reason he took him, he wants to exchange. Its a trap.”  
Newt stared at her unbelievably.   
“There's another way, there has to be.”  
The thought of having to choose between his life's work and his best friend seemed outrageous. But he couldn't help but think it would maybe have to come to it. He stared at the floor, lost in thought until Tina's soft touch brought him back to reality.  
“We're gonna get Jacob, back don't worry. We'll find another way.”


	10. Never Quite That Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt, Tina and Queenie go to save Jacob, but not without consequences, and boy, those consequences are a real game-changer.

Newt sat in a chair in the kitchen, head in his hands. He's supposed to be taking it easy for a while, but he could do anything but that at that point. His chest felt heavy, like there were rocks in it. He couldn't help but feel guilty, he couldn't even help Jacob, he should've been there to fight, but instead he was to weak to anything about it. It seemed like he had a track record of failing to help people when they needed it the most. He felt awful waiting. He hated imagining what Grindelwald might be doing to Jacob right now, and they aren't even doing anything about it. Part of him was angry too, at Tina and Queenie for letting this much time pass without action. People had always said he had a tendency to act without thinking when it came to dangerous situations, but the more he thought about it the more he knew he needed to go help his friend. 

Tina stood from across the kitchen, looking at Newt, who had barely spoken to her since the incident. She couldn't help but feel he was angry at her, but he just didn't understand they couldn't just go without having some kind of plan. She also felt horrible about what had happened, but she had faith they would be able to rescue Jacob and keep the case safe if they stuck together. Queenie was in devastation after what happened, but like Tina, she was confident in his safe return. Mostly. Tina watched as Queenie entered the room from obliviating the neighbors and fixing the damage done to the upstairs. She looked back at Tina with a mournful look on her face, but she smiled a hopeful smile. Tina looked back at Newt, his head still resting in his hands. He had been so quiet and still she wasn't sure if he was sleeping or what.   
Is it time? Tina thought inside her head, looking at Queenie to not disturb Newt.   
Queenie nodded her head gravely. Tina cleared her throat, Newt looked up from his position, his eyes weren't red, and he didn't look like he had been sleeping.  
“Ready?”  
He glanced over at the case sitting next to him and back at her, then nodded silently. He stood up and walked to the door. Behind him Tina mouthed the words  
“Is he mad at me?” To Queenie. He looked at him then back at her and extremely quietly said  
“Its mostly at himself.”  
Tina nodded, understanding.   
“Are we going to walk there?” Tina asked Newt.   
“You don't have to if you don't want to- I, I just need time to think.” He replied, not turning around.   
He sounded slightly angry at her. She hated the feeling of him being mad her. He was an incredibly patient person, making him mad felt like a sin to her.  
“I'll come with you, so you don't have to walk alone.”   
He didn't reply.  
“I'll meet you guys there, I need to grab a few things. Healing potions, things like that.”  
Queenie looked back at Tina before walking out of the room. Newt was still standing at the door, hand on the doorknob. After a beat he opened it, letting Tina walk out first. Mad or not, she respected the fact he was still a gentleman. He gently closed the door behind them and walked down the steps. Tina couldn't help but notice the second to top step had been fixed. They walked out onto the barren street, only lit by streetlamps and the moon, which was casting patterns on the ground before them. Newt walked briskly, case in his right hand, Tina almost had to jog to keep up. His face seemed fixated on the ground in front of of him. She kept her hands in her coat pockets, her stomach was in knots, knowing that soon anything could happen. She couldn't believe they were about to confront one of the most powerful wizards in the entire world. Then it struck her. They had no chance. Her eyes widened, there were practically going on a suicide mission.  
“Newt?” She asked, fearing what he would say when she asked her question.  
“Hmm?”  
She waited a second, thinking if she should even ask. After a moment she decided to go with it.  
“Are you sure we should do this? I mean, Grindelwald is one of the most powerful wizards to ever live.. how are we supposed to match up to that?”  
Newt didn't respond for a second, which worried her.  
“As slim as the odds may be, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get Jacob back.” He answered.   
“Even risk your own life?”  
Newt slowed down quickly, coming to a halt. Tina held her breath. He turned to her, slightly smiling.  
“You ask a lot of questions. I admire that.”  
He continued walking again.  
“And- yes. I would.”  
Tina felt slightly glad he didn't seem mad at her anymore, but also sightly surprised how off he seemed to be acting. He seemed assured that he had a chance, maybe Tina was being thick and she should trying having a little more faith in her and her friends. Queenie had always asked her why she never had faith in herself. She always said she was being realistic, but maybe she just needed to see the brighter side of situations rather then shoot them down as unrealistic. She still felt uneasy about the impending battle that would be sure to happen. She was mostly worried about Newt, that he would be badly hurt, or even worse.... killed. Tina bit her lip and tried thinking about anything about that. Everything would be okay in the end. They would get Jacob back, entirely unscathed, and Grindelwald would be locked up for good. Another thought came to her, MACUSA wouldn't be there this time to help them and capture him like last time. She looked back over to Newt, he had his hands in his pockets also, probably sure to the fact it was a bit colder outside than before. She went over possible scenarios and spells Grindelwald might use, but she acknowledged he probably knew and mastered way more spells than she could ever imagine. There was a sort of peace with her, oddly, it was like the calm before the storm. She knew quite well in a short while it would be anything but calm. Tina spun around upon hearing footsteps sounding behind her. She instantly relaxed after seeing it was Queenie.   
“Hey Teenie, I thought I would walk with you guys.” She said, smiling.   
“Oh, Queenie you almost gave me a heart attack” Tina dramatically covered her heart. Queenie giggled but her joy was quickly replaced with a solemn face. She looked Tina in the eye, and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, she must've interpreted what was going through Tina's mind.  
“Hey, Its gonna be alright. Everything's gonna work out, don't worry” She said soothingly, Newt was remaining silent, which didn't really come as a shock. Tina smiled at her sister.  
“Thanks, I guess I'm just...” she trailed off, but Queenie knew exactly what she was going to say.  
“Scared. I didn't need to read your mind to figure that one out.” She said in a soft voice. Normally Tina was the bigger person in these situations, being the eldest sibling and all, not the scared one.   
“Don't worry, I'm scared too.”   
They both looked at each other, knowing what was to come.

Newts Third P.O.V.

Newt continued walking, Tina and Queenie not far behind. He knew he was walking fast, but he still needed time to think and get there as quick as he could. It was dead silent outside, not like the usual bustle of cars, honking and people talking. All he could hear were their footsteps and his own breathing. He couldn't bear to think about the fact Jacob was still in Grindelwald's clutches, what if he didn't think they were coming? No, he's not playing the what if? game, whatever happens, they will get him back, they had too. They weren't that far from the docks at this point, it was less than a block away. It was too late to turn around, to back down. It was now or never. Tina, who had been behind him came up next to him on the right with Queenie next to her. Newt turned to her.  
“Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to.”   
“We're going to be by your side no matter what, Newt. We're all in this together.” She replied, confidently smiling.   
“Thank you. I-I just don't know how I could've let this happen, I-”  
Tina cut him off. “Newt, this wasn't your fault, okay?”  
Newt nodded silently, not wanting argument.  
“Hey guys, I think we're here.” Queenie said. Before them layed the docks, a large cemented area behind the rows of buildings in front of it, it was about the size of a large parking lot before the concrete cuts off into the restless water. Around it were shipping crates bigger than cars stacked up on top of each other.   
“Okay. Then were is he?” Tina asked, irritated.  
Newt looked around for any sign of movement around them. It was unbelievably still where they were. Were they too late?   
“I don't like this” Queenie said, walking up from behind them. There was an eeriness, with the cool breeze and darkness, only the moon enlightening everything, which revealed a haze over around them, It was almost like a scene out of a horror movie.   
“Well, Well. Looks like you all did decide to show up.” Said a voice from behind Newt. He stayed still, not daring to move. Grindelwald strolled out from behind him, Newt eyes following his every step.   
“I presume you have what I asked for?”  
Newt instinctively clutched the handle of his case tighter. He reviewed what they had went over in his head. Newt would go to hand over the case, and while Grindelwald was distracted Tina would go for him while Queenie would retrieve Jacob. It was a long shot, but it was crazy enough to work. Grindelwald was circling him like a vulture stalking its next meal. Newt still didn't move.  
“Yes.”  
Tina and Queenie stood over to the far left of him, neither of them speaking a word.  
“Good, and I kept up with my side of the agreement.” He snapped his fingers, and on command from behind one of the crates a large bubble containing Jacob rolled out. He was standing up and didn't look badly hurt, so that was a relief. What was worrying Newt was that he was hitting the side of the force field with his fists and screaming something, but no noises were coming out. Grindelwald acted as though he didn't notice.   
“Well? I don't have all day.” He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
“Jacob first.” Newt said.   
“Don't trust me? Very smart Mr. Scamander. Very well, take him.” He snapped his fingers again and the force surrounding Jacob popped. He fell but quickly recovered, then screamed what sounded like at the top of his lungs  
“Don't do it!”  
Newt looked from Jacob back to Grindelwald who had his wand out. Out of nowhere Tina shouted   
“Stupefy!”  
Grindelwald deflected it with almost non-human like reflexes and retaliated with almost the same amount of speed. Without even looking he sent a spell soaring towards her, knocking both her and Queenie to the ground. Newt seized his opportunity, ducking and running to the side. Grindelwald whipped around, an almost amused look on his face. He shot out spells one after another, Newt just barely missing them. It was nearly the same as when they had battled down on the train tracks all that time ago, except he thought he was fighting against Percival Graves, not Grindelwald. Newt pulled out his wand, trying to reflect the spells as he advanced on him. He didn't notice Tina and Queenie had gathered themselves off the ground. Before they could say anything Grindelwald had already noticed. He ceased his attack on Newt and turned his attention to the sisters, standing side by side, wands at the ready.  
“Oh what a predicament.” He said, looking back from them to Newt, who also had his wand pointed at him.   
“I guess” He dropped his wand in front of him and raised both his hands in the air. “I loose.”   
Newt kept his eyes locked suspiciously on the man, not trusting him in the least bit. A few seconds passed, Nobody daring to make a move. The look on his face looked like a mix of authority and pure insanity. He glanced between Tina and Queenie and Newt before Dissaparating, Newt looked all around him, keeping his case close to him. The wand which had been laying on the ground was gone too.   
“NEWT LOOK OUT!” Tina screamed. Newt quickly turned around only to be hit head on by an oncoming spell. His case flew out of his hands as his head connected with the ground and was sent sprawling against the hard cement. He layed on his stomach, waiting for the spinning in head to stop. He heard Grindelwald chuckling menacingly as he walked over to him.  
“NO!”  
Tina threw herself at him, in some kind of attempt to stop him. Newt watched unable to help as he threw her off of him.  
“Stupid woman!” He boomed as he pointed his wand at her. There was a flash of light and she fell to the ground, writhing in pain. He crouched down next to Newt and grabbed a fistful of his hair jerking his head upwards.   
“Whats the matter, Scamander? To weak to help?” He taunted. Newt clenched his teeth, anger boiling inside him.   
“That's what I thought.” He spat, letting go of his hair. He got up to walk away then Newt, in some rush of Adrenalin, sprang up, and in a feeble attempt ran at him from behind. He yelled and blindsided Grindelwald by grabbing him from behind and violently throwing him to the ground. Grindelwald stared up at him from his pinned position, stunned at his sudden outburst of rage. His surprise was quickly replaced by a look of entertainment.   
“I'm surprised. I didn't think you had it in you.”   
Newt hovered above him, still infuriated.   
“Too bad its not enough.”  
Newt didn't see him pull out his wand. Another force hit him in the chest, throwing him backwards. Grindelwald immediately stood up. Briskly walking towards Newt, who was laying back on the ground.  
“CRUCIO!”  
The blinding pain hit him like a ton of bricks. Newt cried out in agony as it traveled from his chest to his arm and legs. He screwed his eyes shut, praying for the pain to end.   
“Ah, its never quite that easy, is it Mr. Scamander?” Snickered Grindelwald.  
Newt opened his eyes just a little, spells still striking him in flashes of light. His body twisting and turning, waves of pain surging all through him. Exactly like last time. He clenched his teeth again and tightened his fists. After what seemed like an eternity the pain seemed to mostly disappear. He layed on the ground, shakily breathing. Remnants of the spell rushed through him at random points, causing his chest to contract in painful ways. He stared up at the black sky, his body trembling. Something caught his attention form the corner of his eye. In the sky, hovered above him was his case. He looked over at Grindelwald, standing a ways away from him, grinning wickedly.  
“No..” Newt said weakly. “No, please.”  
Newt watched in complete horror as Grindelwald moved his hands in a sort of crushing manner, and the case began folding in itself until it became the size of a penny. He snapped his fingers and it ignited, until burning itself out, he conjured a vile in which the ashes of what had been his case floated in. With a flick of his wand the glass container was sent flying out and over the horizon in the ocean, out of sight.  
“We won't have to worry about that old thing for a while.” He said triumphantly wiping his hands together. Newt stared out at the direction the remains of his case has been thrown, unable to cope with what had just happened. Suddenly he was knocked out of his trance, he sprang up, ignoring the pain he was in and sprinted towards the end of cement, towards the water. Jacob, who had been watching from a ways away, unable to help, ran after him in hot pursuit. Newt jumped off the edge into the frigid water. The icy blast knocked the breath out of him, but all he could think about was getting to his creatures. He heard another splash from behind him, but he continued trying to swim about towards the horizon. He pushed to stay above the water, which seemed as though it was trying to drag him down. A pair of hands grabbed the back of his arms.  
“NEWT! NO!”  
He thrashed against what was holding him, what was keeping him from helping his beasts. The hands kept a firm grip on him, not letting go. He blindly tried getting away from what had him, water was being thrown everywhere sue to his violent punches and kicks.  
“LET ME GO!” He yelled.  
“Newt the case is gone! Its gone!” Jacob yelled back. Tina and Queenie watched from on the dock as Newt struggled with Jacob in the water.   
Realization struck Newt. He calmed down instantly, uncertain of what he had just done. His arms and legs felt weak and sore. So sore he could just barely stay above the icy waters. Jacob kept his grip and started pulling Newt towards the edge of the dock, this time without Newt resisting. Jacob heaved himself back up and pulled up Newt. He sat down, staring into nothingness, trying to grasp the situation. Nobody made a noise, Grindelwald must've left. He looked down at his hands, they were shaking along with the rest of him. He slowly stood up, turned away from the others. He couldn't catch the tears that were rolling down his face. He detected somebody move towards him, he promptly Disapparated, not wanting anyone too see him cry.


	11. Nothing Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case is gone, and Newt is left in ruins, but his pain most definitely won't unnoticed. (Tina comforts a grieving Newt.)

Newt Scamander never cried, it was as simple as that. On occasions, maybe over the loss for one of his creatures but that was nothing more than a few tears. Newt stood in front of his bed, not caring he was drenched. He stared at the wall, in disbelief. It wasn't real. None of it was. This all had to be some kind of nightmare that he just hadn't woken up from yet. He looked down into his breast pocket, almost half expecting Pickett to be in there, happily chirping, but he wasn't. The case was gone.   
And it was at that conclusion he lost it.  
He threw himself down on the bed and began crying, the sheets muffling his sobs. He gasped for air as the tears came faster and faster. He had never cried this hard in his life. His chest was already starting to hurt from it, but he couldn't stop. He covered his head with his arms, and tried to control his crying, but it wasn't doing him any good. He shook his head, not in a million years could he believe it, but he had seen it happen. He watched his creatures all die, and he didn't do anything about it to help them. Goes to show how useless he really was.   
“No, no this isn't happening, no- I-It can't-” He whispered in between the racking sobs, wreaking havoc on his body.  
He must've stayed like that for a good thirty minutes, lying on that bed crying before noises from downstairs sounded. He looked up from his position, the air cold on the tears still spilling down his face. There was just a small hope inside of him, maybe they got his case back? No. It was gone forever, they couldn't of gotten it back. There were voices, but they seemed very hushed. He imagined Tina, one of the people he cared most about in the world, falling to the ground in front of him in agony. Did he help her? No. His case being crushed and burned, and the thought of what happened to the creatures inside was too much to bear. He didn't save one. Another sob escaped him before he could catch it. Why did this happen to me? To them? He thought miserably before another fit of crying overcame him.

Tina's Third P.O.V. 

 

Tina stood at the bottom of the stairs, incapable of keeping herself together upon hearing Newt's loud sobbing from upstairs. She wanted so desperately to go up there, to comfort him and tell him it would be okay, but he needed time alone. Anyone would know that. She couldn't grasp it. All of his life's work was just lost right in front of him, all those creatures he loved, that he had cherished. Gone. It couldn't be real. She couldn't help but let tears sneakily slide down her face as well. She felt so incredibly dreadful for him and useless she couldn't do anything to help him through it, but it barely felt real to her. She turned around and walked to the door, not thinking much about her plans.  
“Tina? Where are you going?”Asked Queenie from across the room. Tina noticed she didn't call her by her usual nickname.  
“I just, need some air.” She replied, turned away.  
She walked out without further argument from her sister. She walked down and out onto the street, staying next to the building. It had to be around 4:30 in the morning by now. She leaned against the brick building, shivering. It was real smart of her to come out without a coat, but that was one of the last things on her mind. More tears threatened to come as she thought back and forth between the events that had unfolded the past two days. Newt had come to New York to bring her his book about the animals he cared for, and he ended up losing all of them.   
“Newt, you shouldn't of come back.” She whispered to herself in a wobbly voice. As much as it killed her to admit it, none of this would've happened to him if he hadn't come back. She obviously wanted to be around him, but at this price she would never of guessed. She looked up, the sky was full of stars. She stared heavenward, lost in the night. She had always loved the stars, it was so soothing, so relaxing. They were what she loved, but why had they come out on a night like this? On such a awful night, were such terrible events had unfolded, and ruined Newts life. They had promised to help him, protect him. She failed him though, and he probably hated her for it. She wouldn't blame him if he did.   
“Teenie?” Said a silvery voice through the door. Tina didn't respond to her. Queenie walked out the door, ignoring the fact her sister didn't reply.  
“Is everything alright?”  
“I don't know, you tell me.” Tina replied coolly, still not looking at Queenie.  
“Teen, don't be that way.” Queenie leaned onto the side of the building. “Don't blame yourself for what happened.”  
“What else can I do?” Tina said, throwing her hands in the air. “I shouldn't of gotten in the way. If none of us ever met Newt would still have his case, and everything would be like before. All of this was because of me, and that's it.”  
“Don't say that, none of this was 'cause of you. It was an accident. None of us could'a predicated this.” Queenie said, wrapping Tina in a hug. Tina didn't resist it, she really needed it actually. After she pulled away Tina asked  
“How's Newt doing?”  
Queenie looked at her sadly.  
“Not so good, I can't even go upstairs to see if he had been hurt.”  
“Why? Did he lock the door?”  
“No it ain't that, just everything that he's feeling, I can't handle it. If I even try going up the stairs I feel like...I..” She trailed off. Tina couldn't believe what she was hearing. Queenie never had a problem with that.  
“You need to go up there, try talking to him.   
“I can't.”  
“Why not?”  
Tina looked down at the ground.   
“Because, he hates me.”

 

Upstairs

Newt stayed silent, listening to the conversation from from outside. He took a minute to try processing the facts. Tina blames herself for what had happened and also thinks he hates her. He couldn't accept it, that she felt that way. He could never hate her, and it wasn't her fault. How could she think that? Newt rested his head against the back-board. How in Merlin could he convince her it wasn't her fault, and he didn't hate her in the least bit? He tuned back into the speaking, which had turned more to yelling at this point.  
“He does so hate me! He has every right, I ruined his life, remember?”  
She never ruined his life, she made it better.  
“Tina! You did not!”  
“Yes I did Queenie! I doubt he would ever want to see me again after what I did to him!”  
“Yes he does! He loves you!”  
Newt held his breath and thought deeply. A tear, just one, slid down his face. He had a hard time distinguishing what type it was, but whatever type, it was there.   
I do love her, he thought wordlessly.   
“No he doesn't.” Tina was speaking in a very low voice now, he could just barely hear her. He heard the door open and close without any further argument, he couldn't tell if it was both of them or just one. He exhaled, closing his eyes. How could he tell Tina he didn't hate her? He was god-awful at expressing how he felt, so it wouldn't be easy, but he couldn't live with himself knowing that's how she felt. He clenched his teeth, he had just now registered the pain which was now pulsing in his head. How did he just now notice it? He shrugged it off and slid back down into a laying position to ease the throbbing. There was more yelling from downstairs. He pulled the pillow over his head, trying to drown it out and think about something else then the sisters fighting. At that moment in time, he really wished he had his case.   
His case.  
His throat tightened at the thought. No, don't think about that. He scolded himself, but it didn't do anything. Warm tears spilled over, he made sure not to let his breathing get to fast He felt unnaturally weak, like he had nothing. He took off the pillow, there were footsteps coming up the stairs. He quickly shifted, still on his stomach. He rested his head on top of it, facing the wall and quickly wiped away any access tears. The door opened, he closed his eyes, trying to fake sleep. Soft footsteps walked over. Newt had no idea who it was. The footsteps stopped right next to him.   
“Newt?” Tina said softly. Newt had no idea what to do. Did he just keep pretend sleeping? He decided to just face it and opened his eyes just slightly.  
“You awake?”  
He nodded his head.   
“Okay, I, just came in to see if you felt okay. Anything hurt?” He shook his head.  
Idiot! Say something to her!'  
She sat down on the bed, he felt it sink just a little.   
“Are you sure?”  
Stop being a moron and talk to her! Do it!  
“Yes.” he said quietly.  
“Okay, well, just holler if you need anything.” She said, sitting up.  
NOW!  
“Uh, Tina?”   
He continued looking at the wall next to him.  
“Yes?”  
“I-I uh, heard you and Queenie speaking outside..”   
Tina didn't reply, so he went on.  
“I just wanted you to know, I don't hate you. Not at all.”  
Tina still didn't reply for a second to his dismay, but after a beat she did.  
“Oh- I, thought you were, after everything that happened.”  
Newt thought it was quite an odd time to be crying again. What in the world was he crying for?  
“None of this was your doing, it wasn't anyone's.”  
Just mine. He thought to himself.  
“I could n-never hate you.”  
There were more tears as he finished the last sentence. What was wrong with him?  
“Newt? Are you okay?” Tina asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. He tried incredibly hard to suppress the sobs threatening to come out. He couldn't cry, not in front of her.   
“I-I'm fine.” He said, a little too shakily for his liking. He closed his eyes.  
“Newt?”  
After trying so hard, finally the first sob came out, followed by another, gasps for air in between. Without a word he felt Tina's warm hand over his forehead, moving up in a comforting way, gently rubbing with her thumb. His throat felt like it was being ripped from his neck as the sobs kept coming, and not stopping. Tears came non-stop, running down his cheeks accompanying the cries that shook his body. He wished they would disappear along with the rest of him so she wouldn't see him in the state he was.  
“Newt, please look at me.” She said softly. He wanted to resist, but instead, slowly moved his head to the side, looking up at Tina. A dagger ripped at his heart as he saw the sadness in her eyes. He looked away after a slip-second, not able to handle it anymore. The breathed through his mouth in a shaky manner, trying to at least get somewhat of a hold of himself. He sat up, Tina was now sitting back down on the bed with him. Without thinking, he turned to her and wrapped his arms around her. He felt her return the hug, maybe squeezing a bit tighter. He rested his head on her shoulder, crying again.   
“Its alright, I'm here.” She said, rubbing his back. He buried his face into her hair, which had a sweet, citrus scent to it.   
“T-thank you..” He whispered between the breathless outcries. He just couldn't seem to get a grip on himself. As unbecoming as he felt, he also felt safe in a way in her arms. When he lost the case he thought he had lost everything, that he had nothing left, but maybe he had been wrong. For the next fifteen minutes Newt stayed in her arms, crying until it seemed like forever to him. She kept her hold on him, not letting go. After a while, the sobbing had gradually decreased until he had just had his head on her, with his eyes closed, breathing softly. Slowly she unwrapped her arms, he leaned back, somewhat embarrassed by the outburst. She looked at him, and smiled lovingly. They both sat there for a second in silence. He rubbed his eyes, which were probably red, dried tears still on his cheeks.  
“Here” She said, pulling up the sheets, throwing them over him. He smiled and accepted them, sliding back down. He hadn't had much sleep the past few days as it was.   
“I guess I'll be downstairs if you need anything.” She said, sitting up. Some desperate side of Newt kicked in right then.  
“Wait, Tina?”  
“Yeah?”  
He looked away, embarrassed at what he had been about to ask.  
“Uh, never mind, it was dumb.”  
“No, tell me” She said, a hint of a smile on her face.  
He looked back up at her and bit his lip.  
“You um- would you mind if you layed here- just f-for a bit?” He faltered, feeling like a 6 year old who just had a nightmare.  
“Not at all.” She sat down and stretched out next to him on the bed. He felt himself relax from his more tensed position. As unaccustomed as he was to sleep next to somebody else, it felt oddly comfortable. He layed his head next to her shoulder, his forehead touching her arm.  
“Thank you, Tina.” He whispered, already feeling sleep overcome him.  
“No problem.” She whispered back, stroking the hair on the side of his head. Not in a million years could he ever see himself doing this, but it felt so right at the moment. His breathing slowed a bit to a more deep and steady pace, unlike from earlier, which had left him tired and his chest a bit sore. He moved closer, nestled right up next her. In his defense, he was already falling asleep. He was now in a very vulnerable position, cuddled up right close to her the way he was, but she didn't flinch or anything like that, in fact he could've sworn she had moved a bit closer too. Newt remained next to her, he opened his eyes and looked up, Tina had her eyes closed, and she was also smiling. He placed his head back down, and layed until he had slowly but finally fallen asleep next to her. He wouldn't of wanted it any other way.


	12. Still Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt finds himself sick, and an outburst of anger. But everything he finds isn't all that bad. 
> 
> These are ruining the story. I am ruining the story. IGNORE ME PLEASE!

Where was he? Newt opened his eyes a bit, confused. He was greeted by the bright light of day shining through the curtains, dust visible in the streams of daylight. His questioning was immediately set aside when he realized he was still in Tina's apartment. Tina. Newt looked over where she had been, but unsurprisingly she was gone. A small part of him felt slightly saddened she was. His mind drifted back to last night, what happened? He remembered crying, a lot, then she was there and stayed with him until he fell asleep. Newt cringed, that was not something he would've commonly done. What had gotten into him? Sleeping so close to her like that and crying so much, how could he even look at her after that? He looked over to the bed beside him, there layed a pile of Jacob. He smiled. It was nice to see him back. Newt shifted a bit, only to feel a sharp pain near his ribs which must have been from last nights battle. He heard stirring in the other bed, and looked back over again to see a groggy Jacob sit up in his bed. He hadn't seen him since last night. Jacob rubbed his eyes, yawning. Newt continued to be silent. He looked over to Newt, seeming somewhat surprised he was awake.  
“Morning there.” He said, now stretching his arms out.  
“Good morning.”  
Newt heard what had sounded like a bone break almost, he stared at Jacob. Jacob looked back, reading his expression.  
“Don't worry, its normal.” He reassured him. He moved his shoulder in a circular motion.  
“Messed it up in the war.”  
Newt nodded his head, understanding.  
“So uh, you feeling okay? I mean, after last night Queenie explained that that one spell, Crucio, its one of the worst spells you could do, and it hurts a lot.”  
“Yes I feel fine.” Newt lied. He didn't feel like having any more pity on him then he already had.  
“Oh, well that's good.”  
“Er, you wouldn't happen to know if Queenie and Tina are downstairs, would you?”  
Jacob glanced from the door back to Newt, “Yeah I think they are. Tina don't have work, neither do I. Yay for Sundays, am I right?”  
“Definitely.” Newt said with a smile.  
“Well, why don't we head downstairs for breakfast? I smell something, and if I'm correct that smells like omelets.” He took a big whiff of the air. “And toast. Definitely toast.” He chuckled.  
He threw off the blankets and swung his legs over the bed. Newt debated whether he should go down or not. Jacob stood up.  
“Coming?” He asked, in a more happy tone if anything.  
“Oh, um, I will be in a second. I need to freshen up a bit.”  
Jacob nodded and headed out the door, leaving Newt alone. He also got up standing still, closing his eyes to relieve himself of the wave of dizziness that came over him.  
“Better not be sick” He mumbled to himself, fixing the sheets on the bed.  
It didn't really matter much, but he would rather not have a fever. He walked out and to the bathroom, the tile was cold under his bare feet. How his shoes got off was beyond him. Probably kicked them off while he was sleeping. He looked into the mirror, his hair looked like a tornado had come through and his eyes looked tired. He went to walk out and grab his comb when he remembered he didn't have it. He looked down, the comb from last night was still there. He felt a pang in his chest, what was there even to live for without his case? NO. He thought sternly. Don't think like that. He rid himself of the god-awful thoughts and brushed out his hair. He went over everything he had to be thankful for. His friends, his family, the things he never used to have. Me may have lost one thing, but he gained another. Newt stood in the mirror for a while thinking about the good things he had. He tried ignoring the fact he had thought such dark thoughts like that. He saw the faint line of the cut from a few days ago. It felt like years to him. He took a deep breath and tore himself away from the mirror walking out of the bathroom. He hadn't got down the first step when he felt the light-headedness that had plagued him earlier. He gripped the railing as hard as he could and took another careful step down. Slowly he had made it down to the bottom. He stood quietly, not wanting to make any sort of scene. The embarrassment he was feeling wasn't helping either, after all they've seen him gone through, no way would they ever treat him the same. The aroma downstairs distracted his thinking. It did smell heavenly. He heard the clanging of dishware and the whistling of a tea kettle, the typical sounds of a Sunday morning. He watched Tina walking to the table with some napkins when she spotted Newt.  
“Oh, Newt! Your up!” She said setting down the table napkins. Queenie walked over.  
“Good morning Mr. Scamander.”  
“Good Morning.” Newt said quietly.  
“You came just in time.” Tina said, smiling. “Breakfast is just about ready. Omelets, Toast and Tea.”  
Newt looked over to Jacob, who looked proud of himself for guessing the menu items. Queenie chuckled, probably reading his mind. He caught a glimpse of Tina, who was still smiling brightly at him. He thought about his mental confession to her last night, he felt his ears grow hot just at the thought. Oh no. Trying not to look too hasty he glanced to Queenie, who had looked away just as he did, with a smile on her face. It was that smile she had given him the last time she read his mind. Please don't tell her He internally begged, trying to ensure she wouldn't know about his irrational feelings. Queenie looked back at him, still wearing the worrying smile. At that moment a part of Newt died.  
“Want sugar in your tea, Newt?” Tina asked, incognizant to the war going on in Newts brain. He quickly regained himself.  
“Er- Yes please.”  
Tina nodded her head and headed back into the kitchen. Queenie remained where she was.  
“Please, don't tell her” He whispered. “Please, things are already-” He cut himself off, trying to think of the right thing to say.  
“I don't have to, you heard me tell her already last night. I don't need to read minds to know you two have feelings for each other.”  
Newt went red again.  
“At least don't tell her what I said.” He stressed.  
“I won't.”  
“Thank you.”  
Queenie shot him one last grin before leaving to the kitchen as well. On command the strange vertiginous reared itself again, marching into his head. He quickly reached for the wall to ensure he didn't fall. Queenie turned around, probably sensing his condition.  
“You okay?” She mouthed to him, concerned.  
“I'm fine.” He mouthed back dismissively.  
Queenie looked at him, unconvinced by his statement.. He didn't really notice it, still trying to shake off the sickness. After a moment or two she shook her head and continued to pour tea, which she had been doing. Newt continued to wait for a moment until he walked carefully to the table. Jacob walked over and sat next to him at the table.  
“You doing alright there? You look awfully pale.” He questioned.  
“Yes I'm alright.” He said for what had seemed like the millionth time today.  
“Okay, don't think you're getting sick do ya?”  
Newt shrugged his shoulders.  
Tina and Queenie walked over to the table, dishes and cups along with the platter with the omelets floated over. Newt couldn't help but notice trying to keep his eyes on them was a daunting task, that ended in even more discomfort in his head, but he chose to ignore it.  
“Tea or Coffee, Jacob?” Asked Tina from across the room.  
“Oh Coffee is fine.”  
Newt looked down to his hands, folded on the table in front of him. His dizziness was slowly subsiding to his relief. After all the items were placed on the table, Tina and Queenie sat down across from him and Jacob. Newt realized that his appetite had diminished, and the thought of food practically nauseated him. He looked up at the steaming pile of omelets in front of him, trying to find something in him to eat. Everyone around him reached out with their forks, picking up omelets along with some fruit, milk, and toast.  
“You going to eat?”  
Tina looked at him with raised eyebrows. He shook his head.  
“Sorry, I don't have much of an appetite.” He responded truthfully, wishing Queenie wasn't staring at him so intently. He didn't like bothering people with his issues, especially when they were so minor. A small fever was absolutely nothing.  
“Well are you feeling good?”  
“Yes I feel just fine. Just not hungry is all.”  
Tina looked at him a few more seconds before returning to eating, leaving an awkward silence at the table. Newt didn't mind, as long as the attention wasn't on him. He made sure he didn't let himself think about the latest events, not around his friends. He couldn't handle it. After a few seconds, he decided to strike up conversation.  
“So Tina, I uh, I've been meaning to ask about the job. How has it been?”  
“Its been real good” She said enthusiastically. “After being promoted, I've been able to work on a lot more cases then I could've before.”  
The word 'case' seemed to strike something in his chest. He tried not to think about it.  
“Anything big?”  
Tina put a hand on her chin, most likely thinking.  
"Nothing too major, we did have this lunatic wizard, turning No-Maj's into chickens.”  
Newt chuckled, the thought seemed slightly funny to him. He realized that that had been the first he had genuinely laughed since it happened. Tina smiled too before continuing.  
“Yeah, we all thought it was funny too, until me and five other Aurors spent almost three hours chasing chickens through New York. Some were just normal chickens he had let loose. It had to be the most ridiculous thing I had ever done.” She shook her head.  
“I thought I was going to go mad.”  
“So was I.” Queenie added. “She came home smelling like a poultry barn, I had almost set the apartment on fire with all the candles I had burned!”  
Newt continued to smile, Jacob was laughing next to him. He almost felt like everything was normal, just for a little while. His smile slowly faded as reality came back to him. Nothing was normal. It probably would never be. Conversation had been quickly acquired between the other three. Newt sat nodding his head at some points. The words sounded dull to him, no real meaning, just sounds as he became immersed in his own thoughts. What would he do after he left New York? Go back to his home town? Or would he stay? He looked at Tina, she was smiling and talking to Jacob. He wouldn't ever have a chance with her. In the end she would find somebody better, not the mess of a person that he was. He rested his head in his hands. Whatever happens, happens. He would just have to go with where life took him, it wasn't like he had any others plans at this point. Slowly but surely, the lousy nausea started coming back. He tried focusing on something besides the light-headedness and overall awful feelings. A few minutes went by, nobody talking to him thankfully, his clouded thoughts being the only thing he really had. He contemplated getting up and leaving for a while, but he had no good excuse. He didn't want to tell them he was sick and bother them. He didn't have any of his medicines, so maybe just a quick splash of water and a nap would do him some good. He dismissed the thoughts and just sat through it, replying when spoken too. The symptoms slowly had managed to get worse over the span of ten minutes. He bounced his knee and twiddled his thumbs to occupy himself, but to no avail. A new feeling rose up in his stomach, almost like he would throw up almost, he glanced around to make sure nobody was looking at him. He needed to go upstairs. He promptly excused himself and carefully stood up to avoid any extra dizzy spells.  
“Whats wrong?” Asked Tina.  
“Nothing.” He mumbled.  
He avoided looking at anyone and went to the doorway for the upstairs. His head was throbbing and feeling like it might detonate, and going up the stairs wasn't helping it. He reached the second floor bathroom, and walked in, closing and locking the door behind him. How was he sick? He looked into the mirror. What was usually a well dressed, taken care of person should be, stood a lanky man with wrinkled clothes, messy hair, and a pale face. He could pass off for a vampire if he wanted to. Another spell came over him, this time clouding his vision with darkness on the edges. He frantically reached for the sink to steady himself so he wouldn't fall. He leaned over the sink, his head down, waiting for the faze to pass. A cold sweat had broke out across his forehead, and his arms were shaking, trying to hold his weight. He inhaled sharply as there were loud knocks on the door.  
“Newt? Are you okay? Newt?”  
Tina's voice came through the door, full of concern.  
“I'm fine” He called back. She didn't budge.  
“Newt, let me in please.”  
Newt stood motionless, afraid to let go of the counter.  
“Newt?”  
Another spell, this time was worse. The black that had been peeking around his vision had now covered it. He felt his legs give out beneath him as he fell onto the cold, tile floors. Tina must've heard, because she was now hitting the door much louder.  
“Newt!? Newt answer me!”  
How could he still hear her? Maybe he hadn't passed out fully. He tried moving, but his muscles screamed in protest, leaving him still on the ground. His mind seemed on the fence of unconsciousness as reality shifted in and out of focus. The door opened a few feet from him, and Tina ran in.  
“Newt!”  
He tried answering, but all that came out was a strangled sound. His hearing was slightly off, all he could hear was her voice, slightly muffled. He could've sworn she had screamed for Queenie. He attempted opening his eyes, but all he could see were black dots. There were more footsteps now, his hearing was better, so the voices started making more sense.  
“What happened?!” Exclaimed a seemingly worried Queenie.  
“I-I don't know, he locked the door, A-and I heard him fall.”  
“I knew he wasn't okay.” Said Queenie, slightly calmer than before.  
Newt felt a hand on his back,  
“Newt, can you hear me? Are you okay?” She asked, her voice still full of worry.  
Newt mustered up the will to talk, “I-I'm fine, I just..” He tried holding himself up with his fore-arms, but only to have them give out, to his frustration, and landing him back on the tile.  
Tina held on to his arm tightly as they sat him upright on the floor. His head now leaned against the wall limply as Tina and Queenie sat by him on their knees, eyeing him, concerned.  
“Do you want water?”  
Newt shook his head, casting his eyes to the floor, wishing they would leave him alone.  
“Well how about any medicine?”  
“No” He said in a low tone, that came out a bit more bitter than he had intended, but he really didn't care. A few seconds went by of silence. Newts anger rapidly building, he had clenched his jaw, and his hands were in fists. If asked, he wouldn't really know what made him so angry, but he didn't think about it. Tina interrupted the silence.  
“Newt, were just trying to help, if you would just-”  
“Well maybe I don't want your help!” He retorted in a loud voice. The outburst had seemed to take Tina and Queenie by surprise.  
“You're sick,” Queenie said in a definite tone. “And you are staying here so we can help you!”  
“Then you are poorly mistaken.”  
Newt shot up, shrugging off the discomfort. Tina and Queenie stood up right with him. He started towards the door, but was blocked by Tina putting her arm between him and the open doorway.  
“No Newt.”  
Newt stood, still staring to the floor, not blinking.  
“Move, Tina.”  
Tina stood her ground, determined to not let him through, and also confident he would never hurt her.  
“Tina. Move.” He said again, this time a bit louder than before.  
“I'm not moving.”  
Newt felt his fists tighten automatically.  
“Move!” He yelled, Tina flinched slightly.  
Her flinching must've caused whatever had been making his so angry disappear, because his hands had relaxed. He looked up into Tina's eyes, which had just a hint of fear. What had he done? He took a couple steps back in disbelief, Tina had flinched when he had yelled, was she scared of him?  
“No, no please I didn't meant to- I-I'm sorry” He stammered, trying to make sense of what was happening.  
Tina took a step towards him, the fear had vanished, and was replaced by a look of sadness and empathy. He continued moving backwards.  
“Hey, its okay.”  
She continued moving closer until Newt had his back up against the wall, he looked down shamefully, tears forming in his eyes. Tina reached out, just in time to gently brush away a tear with her thumb.  
“I'm so sorry” He murmured, wishing he hadn't done what he done. Tina smiled up at him sadly.  
“Newt its alright, there's nothing to apologize for.”  
“I-I don't know what got into me, I-” He was cut off by Tina's embrace. He closed his eyes, wondering what had gotten into him.  
She let go and took a step back giving Newt some room to breathe. Queenie was now standing in the doorway, watching.  
“Now, is it alright if we get a temperature?” She asked softly. Newt nodded his head.  
Tina rummaged through the medicine cabinet until she found the small instrument while Newt sat under the watchful eyes of Queenie.  
“Should be here somewhere” Tina mumbled to herself.  
After another minute passed, Tina had finally located it. She walked over and handed it to Newt, who was glad he could do it himself. He turned it on and placed it in his mouth. Everyone waited a few agonizing minutes, Newt sitting uncomfortable on the edge of the bath with the thermometer under his tongue, and Tina and Queenie standing, waiting for the beep to signal it being done. Finally it went off, Newt took it out of his mouth and looked at it, it read 103.1. He handed it to Tina wordlessly.  
“A hundred and three? That's pretty bad, you should probably take some medicine.”  
Newt nodded his head again, he would just go with whatever they recommended, he didn't feel like sticking around for very long. Queenie had already grabbed a bottle and a small glass of water.  
“Here, it might not work right away, but it should be kicking in in an hour or so” She said, handing them to him.  
“Thank you” He said quietly, accepting the medicine.  
He shook a pill out of the bottle and quickly took it, washing it down with the glass of water. He handed the bottle back to Queenie. He made sure he wasn't seeming to eager to go upstairs and slowly stood up.  
“I'll be upstairs then.” He said, and walked out the door without another word.  
He walked up the stairs, making sure to keep his hand on the railing. His mind buzzed with activity, mostly what he had done. He had been in control of himself, but he had been so angry, when all they wanted to do was help him. How could he have done such a thing as yell at someone? Especially Tina. He would probably never forgive himself for that one. He reached the bedroom, his sheets made from earlier. Part of him was wishing Tina would've followed him up here, another was glad she didn't.  
He sat down and stared down at the floor. If he had to take a quiz on the floors of Tina's flat, he would do exceptionally well. He got into the bed, laying on top of the sheets. His head felt already better than before, and he didn't feel like passing out so that was a good sign. He gazed up at the ceiling, lost in thought about what he would most likely do after leaving New York. He didn't fit in much in this city anyways, and so what if he would be alone again? It wasn't anything he wasn't used to, except last time, he had his beasts. His throat tightened as he thought of his beasts, but he held back the tears. He layed in bed for a while, just thinking, mostly about all the good times him and his friends had had and been having, until eventually tiredness had overcome him, and he fell asleep.

…...

Newt opened his eyes wearily as he had felt a strange sensation on his ear that woke him up. He waited a few more seconds too see if he felt it again, in case it was him imagination. After nothing happened, he rolled his eyes and closed them again. He almost fell asleep when the tickling came back, this time in the crook of his neck. He reached and rubbed it, irritated. He didn't feel anything out of the ordinary. He shrugged it off a second time. Must be a piece of hair or something, he thought. After he felt it for the third time, he decided he had enough.  
“What in the name of Merlin-?”  
He sat up quickly, wanting to find the source of the annoyance. He felt all around his neck, and looked on the bed. After again feeling nothing, he layed back down, this time ready in case it came back. He waited patiently, just for the slightest touch. Minutes went by with nothing happening, so Newt had relaxed back into his normal position, mostly sure the source of the touching was gone.  
CLICK!  
A loud clicking noise went off right in his left ear, catching Newt by surprise. So much, in fact, he had accidentally fell off the bed, possibly yelling in the process. He rubbed his ear on the floor, bewildered on what had made the noise. He cautiously sat up, wishing he knew where his wand was. He was pretty sure it was somewhere, he only had seen it last at the docks. Tina or Queenie was probably keeping it for him. He looked around the room, but there wasn't anyone.  
“What?” He said to himself, still utterly baffled of what he heard.  
Another sensation came back, crawling through his hair. He quickly reached for the back of his head, really wanting to know the culprit of what had been bothering him. He felt something under his fingers as he ran them over his ginger-brown hair.  
“Gotchya!” He exclaimed as he grabbed a hold of the thing.  
He pulled it off his head and went to look at it. What he saw also may have made him scream. His eyes widened as he looked in disbelief at the small animal in his hand, that looked up at him, looking equally surprised.  
“P-P-Pickett?!”  
Pickett continued to look up at Newt, who was holding him in his trembling fingers. He smiled up at his owner, who looked like he was looking at a ghost. Both Newt and Pickett looked over as the door opened.  
“Whats going on?” Said Tina, walking in.  
Newt looked up above the side of the bed, it took Tina a moment to notice the small green creature in Newts hands. She stared disbelievingly at him, then at Newt.  
“Is that-?”  
Newt nodded, still at a loss for words. Pickett crawled up his arm, stopping hear his shoulder, in which he gave a big hug.  
“I-I missed you too buddy, how did you get back? The case- it was destroyed.”  
Pickett gave him a look of confusion before a shook his head, clicking. Newt watched him, he had managed to learn some of what Bowtruckles used to communicate. He listened intently, trying to decipher what he was saying. 

Tina's Third P.O.V 

Tina watched incredulously from across the bed, watching Pickett and Newt. She had thought Pickett was gone. Did he manage to get out before it was destroyed? He clicked madly up at Newt, who seemed to know at least a bit of what he was trying to say. Newt was nodding his head up and down a bit. She had not the slightest idea of why Newt had been screaming, but now she knew why. After another moment or two, the clicking had stopped, and Pickett was looking up at Newt expectantly. She darted back and forth between them, curious on what had just happened.  
“What was he saying?” She asked.  
Newt sat on the ground, a smile of disbelief on his face as he stared at the wall in front of him.  
“The case isn't gone.” He said, almost distantly. “It wasn't destroyed.”  
He looked up at Tina, with a gleaming his eyes. No longer the hopelessness and misery that had been there before, but a light, the light she had seen and adored all that time before. He smiled slightly,  
“There's still hope..”

 

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Okay, so I have this story on Fanfiction and Wattpad, and those versions have my irrelevant and amusingly hilarious authors notes if you need some dumb things to read. This is the end of this story, but worry not, there's a second book. I'm almost done with the second chapter of that one! Comment if you want me to do authors notes for the second story, I will if you want. They are said to be funny so... xD The next book will be posted in the series so it won't be hard to find. Thanks you for the kudos's everyone, have an amazing day!


End file.
